Found in the Past
by Sora Light
Summary: Everything is lost. She was ready to join them in the next life, but then why is she here being saved by the Sharingan User that she wants nothing to rip to Million parts! (BETA IS FOUND!the wonderful ' epkbutle ')
1. Soon to be corpse

**Beta'd by the wonderful ' epkbutle ' ! Edited: 14th September, 2015**

Madara gave a sigh as the _Senju_ finally called for a retreat. He had been killing and fighting for more than an hour now. He turned his eyes back to the path he had been running on during the battle that started within an isolated clearing and then suddenly shifted towards one of the civilian villages, which was caught in the battle's bloody path of death. Pity really, but that was normal for the era.

'All our talk about building our own village looks like nothing but a fool's dream', thought Madara. After all this was a time of war where the strong were the only ones who survived; who ruled.

"Madara- _ani_ , we will return to the compound now." the older _Uchiha_ turned to look at his younger brother. He was shorter than him by a few inches and clad in his black armor with their clan symbol, the uchiwa, covered with dry blood. Although the younger Uchiha had a small smile on his pale face, his eyes were haunted. A ten year old child forced to kill since he turned 7 summers old.

'I still have one younger brother and I will protect him no matter what', thought Madara. He'd lost two brothers and he would be six feet under before he lost his brother, Izuna, too. "Hn" Madara grunted in response before turning back towards their home with his younger brother on his heels. They walked at a slow pace, yet their backs were straight and slightly tense seeing as they were still on the battle field. His onyx eyes skimmed the remains of his kinsmen. Some were wounded and being supported by the ones that were strong enough to help, others were sealing the corpses of their kin into simple sealing scrolls, and a few lucky ones were walking around without major injury, just a few scratches here and there, like himself and his Otōto. They might have won that battle but the war with the _Senju_ was still ongoing.

"Pity, this village was lost on our way to victory" the older _Uchiha_ stated as he stared from the corner of his eyes toward his brother who walked a pace behind him and to his right. The sad, grim look on the face of his brother, as his eyes wondered over to the village's ashes, bothered him. But even so, he didn't have anything to say to comfort him. The village was a civilian one; full of weaklings. It was their own fault for being weak. They should have allied themselves with a _shinobi_ clan. Maybe then, they might have survived. But even then, their chances of survival were slim at best. This was a battle between THE _Uchiha_ and _Senju_. The two most powerful clans in Hi no Kuni; no other clan would be stupid enough to interfere just to save some civilians especially since they only offer maybe a few silver coins.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Izuna. Madara stood at attention, as his brother's keen senses were much better than his own, seeing as Izuna had better _chakra_ control than him. Izuna suddenly bolted toward the left within the ruins of the village. He clicked his tongue and then followed with his sword in hand. He slowed his pace once he saw his brother crouched down beside a child. He could tell that the child was younger than him but still older than his brother. The child had long hair that was covered in so much blood that he couldn't even tell its color. He didn't give a second glance toward it after all it would die for sure.

"Leave it, Izuna. We have to prepare for the next battle with the _Senju_." The indifferent and impassive tone made Izuna frown. Izuna turned to his brother and argued "but, she is still alive".

"It will ..." started Madara

"She ... is a girl, _aniue_. At least let us try to save her. She is still alive." stated Izuna.

Madara narrowed his eyes at the younger child. His brother seemed to have forgotten how his clan was short of medics. They would not waste their precious supplies on a child, a civilian child at that, especially one that would not benefit the clan in any way.

"Izuna, it... she has tons of burns and she's covered with her own blood. Her chances of survival are non-existent. She is a civilian and not a part of our clan. Think as a clan head's son for once and stop acting with this senseless sympathy. If you want to end her suffering … kill her." Madara's blank stare made Izuna flinch. He hated when his brother stared at him with such an expression. He racked his mind for a way to save the girl as he lowered his gaze from Madara's, biting his lower lip in worry. "Can we ... at least … take her to a civilian village and let them try to save her? ... Please _aniue_." He kept his gaze on the ground waiting for an answer.

"Tch" clicked Madara. Izuna lifted his face with such speed that made Madara thought that he'd break his neck. "Go to the compound. I will take her. I'm the fastest between us after all", Madara sighed. The smile and the immediate brightening of Izuna's eyes made Madara's lips twitch upward for a moment.

"Un" Izuna nodded and then bolted off to follow the rest of their kin.

Madara once he felt that his brother was out of his sensing range, turned with his impassive mask back on his face. 'It ... the girl', he corrected his thought, 'her breaths were shallow and labored. She would surely die.' he had no doubt about it. He crouched to the ground and lifted her with an ethereality that shocked even himself. He was a warrior; he shouldn't be gentle! The 14 summer old child warrior was surprised at her lightness. He softly corrected his hold and then ran towards the closest village he could sense.

Madara inwardly frowned at the villager who was frightened of him after he _shunshin_ -ed in front of him. "Where is the healer of this village?" Madara asked curtly. The villager was a man older than him by a few years yet he was shaking with fear. "Civilians", he scoffed and glared at the man waiting for an answer. But then again, his aura reeked of war and death and his sudden appearance, with a soon to be corpse made him quite the intimidating figure, so he waited with a patience he wasn't known for, until the man finally pointed toward the direction of what he assumed was the healer.

Madara hadn't given any indication that he had come there in peace. His presence in the village's streets made the rest of the villagers scurry away from him in haste clearing the road for the ninja that seemed wouldn't have a second thought before killing them. He reached a hut and called with a clear voice for whoever was inside to come and present themselves to him, with an authority that came from being the heir of the proud and strong _Uchiha_ clan. An elderly woman came out steadily without fear which made him nod his head appreciatively, before dumping the girl in her arms. "It is your responsibility now. Heal it or leave it to its death, the choice is yours woman" and with that he left for his home.

He didn't notice the girl's startling blue eyes open and then become wide with shock that quickly changed into hatred, then loathsomeness and finally settled into confusion before they rolled backwards into her head once more as she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

So what do you think? My first Naruto fan-fic and it is in the clan warring era. Please review and if you find any grammar mistakes of spelling errors don't be shy to tell me 3


	2. My name is Minatsu

**Beta'd by the wonderful ' epkbutle ' ! Edited: 14th September, 2015**

She bolted with a start. Her breathing was heavy and her muscles were sore which made her gasp in pain. "Lay down child, you are not healed yet" she turned her gaze toward the old woman that pushed her gently back towards the bed. Her tired eyes noticed the wrinkles on the woman's face and hands. She had gray hair and features that told her that the woman was way past her teens. The old woman took a damp cloth and started to clean her face. She gave a sigh of bliss and then fluttered her eyes slowly following the woman's gentle caresses.

"Sleep child and once you wake again we shall talk." and that she did.

The second time she woke, she did it with fear. The light lavender eyes along with a single vertical red eye glared at her with anger.

 _"Then right here... right now... I shall erase you all from existence."_

She placed her shaking hand to her heart as she closed her eyes tightly trying to block out those frightening words. _'Who was that?'_ she thought after she slowly calmed down. She shifted her eyes around the place she was in. She was sitting on a futon within a small room. The room had tatami mat flooring, a small window, a few necessities and one door leading to the outside. The room wasn't familiar, she realized as her hand approached her thigh to get her weapons only to freeze once she realize her pouch wasn't there.

In fact, looking at herself, these weren't even her clothes. _'The hell ...'_ , she thought looking around the room for her weapons pouch and her clothes only to find nothing. "calm down Naruto" she mumbled to herself as she returned her gaze to her clothes. She was wearing a white _Yukata_ with it's undergarment ( _juban_ ). She wasn't wearing any white bandages around her breasts seeing that her skin was slightly pink, however her whole body was covered with medical bandages and herbs. That, in fact, told her two things:

One, she wasn't a prisoner, seeing as how there was no one guarding her and she was being healed and two, she wasn't in a hospital. She was wearing a _Yukata_ instead of a hospital gown which made her wonder even further about other things in the room. Why was there was no light switch or even a fan on the sealing to cool the room?

Naruto carefully maneuvered her body into a meditation pose and then closed her eyes and tried to remember how she had arrived there. She opened her eyes to the all too familiar view of a sewer and walked slowly until she reached Kurama's sealed cell. Naruto stood before the gate and slowly blinked her eyes three times.

"Aahh!" she yelled while running in circles before the empty cell. Tsunade- _baa-chan_ would kill her for losing Kurama! After a few moments she gave a cough to clear her now sore throat. "Right, so Kurama is no longer in my seal, no worries I will survive somehow", she stated as she tried to convince herself and then walked inside what was once Kurama's cell until she reached her memory chamber. There opening the door, complete chaos greeted her.

"I should clean this place from time to time or Ino will kick my butt" she grimaced remembering how the young _Yamanaka_ once gave her the beating of her life saying how her mind was chaotic and as a heir of a _Konoha_ clan that specialized in mind techniques and her best friend, or so she claimed after the battle with Pain, she would make sure to give her periodic check ups of her memory chamber.

She grumbled as she remembered when she demanded that the fuzzball not attack her friend when she visited her mind-scape only for the beast to scoff at her and say, "I don't mind _ningen_ , at least then I'd finally have a quiet place to take a nap for once. Try to live in your mind for a day and you would know what I'm talking about".

 _'Idiot fox'_ she thought as she walked inside the chamber.

Memory after memory mercilessly assaulted her as she tried to organize them and figure out where she was and how she came to be there. She stared with horror as she watched herself fighting in the war. How she lost Neji to Obito and Madara. How Madara ripped Kurama from her and sealed the demon fox into the _Jūbi_. How she had died and then met the _Rikudō Sennin_ where he revealed that she was his son's reincarnation and then fought and defeated Madara only to turn around and lose terribly to Kaguya. Her body completely covered in bandages from being burned to death. She knew that seeing as how she was watching the fire mercilessly cover her body as she missed her step. If it wasn't for the old geezer's Yang seal, she wouldn't be alive right now.

"Then right here... right now... I shall erase you all from existence"

Suddenly everything shifted to darkness only for her to wake up and stare at the three tome of the _Sharingan_ slowly and lazily spinning without a care in the world. Him, _Uchiha_ Madara, was staring with his I'm an _Uchiha_ and you are beneath me, gaze directed right at her. She was being handed to someone by that Uchiha scum and with that action she came to a realization:

'They are dead ...'

'I've failed …'

'I'm alone in this _Genjutsu_ dream world.'

and with that she cried alone in her memory chamber, only to stop for a second and think while looking at the memories that were still floating in front of her.

 _' _but…'__

 _'Something is wrong.'_ she thought while drying her tears. Naruto sat reviewed the memory of Madara handing her to a elderly woman. _'Something is wrong with this scene',_ she thought while she narrowed her eyes.

 _'This is his fault, he's the one who started that stupid red moon plan. They all died because of him!'_

she shook her mind of that malicious and sinister thought and focused back on the Uchiha head in the scene once more.

"He looks younger and didn't he have three eyes back during that battle? And why did he hand me over to that woman to be healed instead of having me killed?" she mumbled as she stared at the impassive face of the _Uchiha_ in her memory's current scene.

Another thought came to her as she stared at the _Uchiha's_ face, before she voiced with disgust, "Why is this bastard in my dream world! I don't want to see him of all people! I want nothing more than to kill him and rip him apart!"

With that outburst, she woke up from her meditative trance and slowly walked with somewhat sore muscles to the room's door. She peeked her head slightly out past the door's frame and was met with a room filled with dried herbs. The herb's strong scent assaulted her keen sense of smell but after a moment she adjusted and walked further into the room to meet her ward or was it her guardian seeing as how Lord Madara "kindly" dumped her there to be healed. Or left her for dead?

She found the old woman that she saw a few moments before, or was that days ago, grinding some herbs between two granite stone plates which made her wonder, _'Why doesn't she use an electric mixer or blender?'_ adding the thought to her mental, ask-later memo.

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake young lady. It is rather fortunate that you survived those nasty burns. I really thought that I wouldn't be able to save you" stated the old woman as she turned toward her with a kind smile that remind her of the third Hokage- _Jiji-Chan_. Her cheeks blushed slightly and she scratched her head.

"I'm a quick healer, thank you _Baa-chan. Neh, neh, Baa-Chan_ where am I exactly? and where are my clothes? not that I don't like this _Yukata_ which I'm grateful for", Naruto questioned.

The older woman who gave a heartfelt laugh and then explained "I am not offended young lady" but then her laugh became quiet and she continued with a calm tone "Your clothes, sadly, were burned. I couldn't save them. They were made from unknown material and they were basically scraps that I couldn't repair".

"Oh" her bandaged hand held her _Yukata_ sleeve imagining them to be her orange jacket. She remembered when _ero-kyōfu,_ the _Gama Sennin_ , a self-proclaimed super pervert with no equivalent. He'd bought that jump suit for her. "It is alright" she mumbled before turning with her fake grin plastered on her face.

The older woman saw right through it but continued to explain to Naruto, "You are currently in _Matsumoto_ village, a civilian village, that has a nice merchant district along with some warehouses and a _ryokan_ (inn). You were brought here by one of the noble ninja, who I presume saved you from the battle that crossed into _Nagano_ village. That village is no more thanks to the battle. It seems that you are the only survivor. You were unconscious for nearly two weeks."

Naruto stared forward blankly concealing how dumbfounded she was internally. _Matsumoto ..._ _Nagano_ ...those two village names were unknown to her, which made her start to panic inwardly. She had circled the elemental nations for three YEARS with the _Gama Sennin_ who made sure to step into EVERY village. He always said a ninja should learn about their surroundings, which was in fact his way to explore bathhouses, brothels, and make contact with the informants in his spy network, all of which she'd met as she was his legacy and he would be turning over its control to her. After all there is no greater power than information.

 _'I've never heard of any of those villages?'_ Naruto thought to herself as she stood there motionlessly.

The old woman gave her some time to digest everything she'd just said. After all she thought that the young 12, maybe 13, summer old girl was mourning the loss of everything she'd known. She had just woke up with injuries that she was sure were extremely painful only to find out that she was the only survivor of hervillage. Pity, some of her best herbs came from _Nagano's_ mountainous suppliers. Oh well, she might have to see if girl can get them for her now.

"Now, young lady, how about you tell me your name before we get something in that belly of yours?" the healer stated waiting for the young blond to reply. She'd never seen a hair color like that girls. Most people in these parts had black or brown hair. Very few had any of type of hair color. Some _Senju_ had blond hair but even those weren't as vibrant and lovely as this young girl's hair. In fact, she'd also never seen anyone with such lovely blue eyes either. That calming blue reminded her of a blue clear sky. She came from her thoughts as the child finally spoke.

 _"My _name is ..._ Minatsu"_


	3. Depression

**Beta'd by the wonderful ' epkbutle ' ! Edited: 17th September, 2015...**

"Minatsu huh? Summer beauty ... I like your name. How about we get you something to eat?" the old woman said softly as she stood up from her seat. "Have a seat and I will prepare you something to eat" She said as she gestured toward the table in the middle of the room. Naruto gave a slight nod and gingerly turned from her position and headed to the small low table only to fall rather clumsily to the floor. A deafening silence controlled the moment as she laid there on the ground blinking. "You are a clumsy one aren't you child?" the old woman laughed.

Naruto remained on the ground for a moment with a frown marring her slightly red face. She gave an awkward laugh and then slowly placed her bandaged hand on the ground and began to push herself up only to freeze. She stared with confusion at the small hands that were wrapped in the herb scented cotton cloth. 'They are smaller than I remember', she thought to herself as she inspected her hands carefully and then proceeded to tentatively examine the rest of her body. It was smaller than the 17 year old body that she remembered. She slowly took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing mind.

"Is something wrong my child? Did you agitate one of your wounds?" questioned the old woman with worry present in her voice.

Naruto raked her hand down her face and her mouth closed with an audible click. She looked up towards the concerned face of her healer and licked her lips as she searched her mind for a convincing excuse. "I ... it's just my body. Walking was a bit painful. It seems that I moved earlier than I should have."

"Ah I see. I was surprised that you managed to leave your room to come here. But it seems that you are still not yet healed enough to take on longer distances," the old woman assessed as she gently helped Naruto to stand by wrapping her sturdy arm around Naruto's thin waist as Naruto draped her throbbing arm around the healer's neck. As they slowly made there way to her seat, Naruto noticed that she couldn't walk without tripping. As if her mind knew how to walk but couldn't give the right orders to her legs. Almost like her mind was giving the wrong distances for each step; each one far too long for her small legs to perform. The healer cautiously lowered Naruto onto a small pillow in front of the dining table and then went back to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Naruto gave a sigh filled with frustration and closed her eyes. 'What is wrong with me?' She questioned as she brought her small hands in front of her face and studied them once more. 'Why haven't I healed yet? Normally, by now, I would be leaping through the trees as if nothing happened.' She wondered worriedly while looking at her tender and red skin. She was sore and it was hard to move her body. Everything hurt like if she was hit all over by millions of Haku's _senbon_. Her exemplary healing record, that she was so proud of, was now miserably broken. 'It's because Kurama is no longer sealed within me isn't it?', she pondered anxiously as she tilted her head to the left.

A small click made her turn her attention to the wooden bowl of rice being placed in front of her. The older woman left and then returned with a plate of steamed fish. Naruto scanned all the objects on the table before her, the plates, bowls, chopsticks, the water cup and even the spoon was all made of wood. Wood had the advantage of preserving heat for sure, but even so it was strange that china-glass utensils weren't being used. The more she thought about it, the more the voice in the back of her mind shouted that something was wrong.

" _Itadakimasu_ ", Naruto mumbled softly as she took up her chopsticks. She didn't want to seem rude to the old healer. Since Madara was the one whom dropped her off, she needed to be cautious. For all she knew, the old woman could be tasked with watching her to fish for information. She figured that she should act like a normal civilian, seeing as her caretaker was one, hopefully that would throw off any suspicion. 'What kind of information would Madara possibly want from me? He already took Kurama.' she questioned internally. 'But, I already beat him with Sasuke, right?' Naruto thought, struggling to make sense of her current situation.

'Am I caught in that _Genjutsu_ world? But wasn't that dream world supposed to be something that I desired? If so, my dream would be me surrounded by my friends, world peace, and being the god-damn _Hokage!_ But instead I'm here, in this wooden shack, with this old woman, wrapped from head to toe in these stupid bandages, in pain, from these burns that are taking their sweet time healing!' Naruto mentally ranted.

'I want to go home …'

'I want to be with my friends …'

'I don't want to be left here alone …'

Naruto hadn't noticed that she had finished her food while lost in her thoughts, or that the old woman had taken her back to her room, helped her into the bed, and gently covered her with a blanket. She'd even missed the sad gaze of the old healer that lingered on the small girl before she was left alone to wallow in her misery.

Kyūji, a great name for a healer seeing as how it meant "heal", at least it would have been perfect for the old woman if it wasn't a name meant for a man. Her father had desperately wanted a son to inherit the family name, so once he learned that his wife was having a girl, he quickly abandoned her and left her to fend for herself and their daughter; alone in the cruel world. 'A very cruel world indeed' Kyūji thought with a sigh. She'd lived almost all of her life in that village. Most of it spent alone since she lost her mother when she was all of 4 summers old. She didn't remember much of her mother which was probably a blessing since it dulled the pain of losing her in the first place.

When she was just 6 summers old, she left the village to become a priestess. That faithful year, she'd witnessed a monk organizing the funeral of one of the villagers. She noticed that everyone treated the monk with respect; something that greatly fascinated her especially since she was a lonely child that craved attention. She later came to understand that being a priestess wasn't about being respected or simply organizing funerals. Oh no, a priestess was a job that was centered around preserving life and seeking out the positive side of all things. They were the children of the earth; the caretakers of life. The greatest part of her job was healing people and that was the most important lesson she had learned during her time with the priests.

She loved the smiles of people when she'd healed them or their loved one. The fact that she saved lives made her excited to wake up from her sleep every day. But here she was sighing as she stared at the blond child in her care. Not another word was spoken between the two after she had learned that the girl's name was Minatsu. The child was simply aloof to the world and staring with empty eyes at her surroundings while she sat in the corner of her room, which was starting to get on her nerves.

She at first thought it would be fine to leave the child alone to mourn her losses, but after another two weeks had passed like this she thought that maybe she should not have left the child to her own devices. And so she nodded to herself as an idea emerged on how to bring the girl back to the land of the living. She would assign some chores to her, annoy her a bit, take her for a walk, let her meet the villagers; she would do anything to make this child come back to life. She placed the herbs that she was about to grind back on the drying table and as she was about to stand an urgent voice called from her shut door.

"Kyūji-healer-sama, Please help me!" she heard a man's voice call with urgency. She hurried as fast as her 54 summer old body could to the door and opened it only to step aside to let the man enter. He was carrying a pregnant woman who was breathing heavily in pain. "Jinnosuke, what happened?" she asked, hurrying the man toward the room that was currently occupied by Minatsu; a room normally reserved for healing her patients.

She helped Jinnosuke lay his wife, Izayoi, on the futon and then quickly started to examine the woman. "She fell in the kitchen after she spilled water by accident. Please save her healer-sama!" the panicked man pleaded worriedly. Kyūji noticed blood seeping out along with the water from her womb, which made her curse.

"Go outside and bring me some hot water" she instructed the man who quickly ran out of the room. She turned her gaze to the still dazed girl in the corner of the room and frowned. "Minatsu, help me here, please" she called softly to the child, who still hadn't stirred from her daze. She growled under her breath and then stood walking to the still depressed child. She gave a prayer of forgiveness and then lifted her hand only to swiftly swing it down to the child's cheek.

"Ittai! What the hell Obaa-chan!" yelled the shocked child. Kyūji, inwardly sighed with relief and then glared back down at the now angry girl shutting her up immediately.

"I gave you enough time to work through whatever was depressing you, but this ends right now! Help me to save Izayoi-san, she is giving birth before her due date and I have no one to help me except for you. Now hurry and bring me some clean towels along with the herbs on top of the drying table" the old healer gave a small smile as she saw her ward look with worry at the pained woman behind her before nodding and hurrying to do as she was told.

Many grueling hours had passed and Jinnosuke stared with worry at his wife who was squeezing his hand in pain. Normally he would be outside waiting for the delivery to finish, but since Izayoi's labor was premature and Kyūji-sama only had one inexperienced helper, he decided to stay by his wife's side. Izayoi had already given birth to two healthy children before, but the boys births were nothing like this with them both being delivered in a couple of hours and that fact alone really made him worry. "It's my fault" he mumbled to himself as he stroked his wife's hair while he prayed for her safety. If he wouldn't have been so lazy and just got the cup of water himself then his wife wouldn't have been here screaming in pain.

"Alright I see the babies head. Give me a big push Izayoi" Kyūji coached assuringly. Izayoi gave one last nod and then bared down and pushed with all her might.

The loud cry of a baby made Jinnosuke sigh with relief. He watched as the old woman handed his newborn child to her assistant, whom he had never seen in the village before. He turned his gaze to his wife as he continued to stroke her hair, "You did well my darling" he spoke softly into her ear. His wife smiled contently at him only to groan suddenly in intense pain. He jerked his head up quickly and looked to the healer as she cursed to herself once more. "What is wrong?" he asked as he looked concernedly back and forth between his love and the healer. He noticed the healer's grim look and slowly approached Kyūji. She turned to him with a despondent expression on her face and he unconsciously sucked in air and braced himself.

"I've done everything I can but the bleeding won't stop. I'm so sorry" the healer spoke dejectedly as she stared at the woman struggling on the futon.

Jinnosuke's breath hitched for a moment and then he snapped his head towards his wife with a hollow gaze on his face as his wife continued to moan in pain. "Please! You have to do something. I… I can't lose her ..." he pleaded to the healer who turned her face away in shame. He held his wife's hand desperately and then lowered his head bowing by her ear. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Izayoi" His hot tears pooling on her shoulder as his body shook in grief.

Izayoi took in a slow deep breath and steadied herself. "My child, let me hold my baby one last time." Jinnosuke shakily nodded his head and mechanically turned to the blond girl who had just finished cleaning his baby. Naruto looked at the tiny life in her arms and walked to the grieving couple with their child secured in her arms; the baby's soft pale skin almost blending in with the clean white sheet she'd used to swaddle it with.

Jinnosuke jerkily nodded to the girl as she walked over to his suffering wife's side and then gently placed the newest member of their family in her waiting arms. "It's a boy" the blonde girl said with a sad smile marring her troubled face. Izayoi nodded thankfully toward her and brought their unnamed boy close to her face. She snuggled her lips to their baby boys soft wisps of hair as tears slowly slid from the corners of her eyes. "Hi there little one. I'm your mother. I wish that I could be there for you, but it seems that I won't have that chance. I want you to listen to your father and don't worry, your brothers are a bit rowdy but they will take good care of you. Eat well, work hard, listen to your elders, and be polite. I … I want … I want to…" his wife's talk was cut short as another wave of pain took away her breath and then she cried out in agony.

Jinnosuke for the first time in his life felt completely helpless. Tears now ran freely down his face as he stroked his wife's hair and steadied the squirming child her in arms; not wanting to interrupt her last moments with their son. "We haven't chosen a name yet. I'm a horrible mother aren't I to leave you here alone?" his wife mumbled hoarsely, her body shaking in sorrow as her tears continued to flood from her eyes.

"Izayoi-san" the frail woman slowly turned her tear stained face to the blond girl who stared at her with determination. "I might have a way to heal you" the girl said slowly making Jinnosuke's breath catch in his throat as he whipped his face towards her.

"What?" the old healer said suddenly. Naruto turned her face towards Kyūji and made eye contact. Her clear blue eyes never wavering even for an instant.

"My friend taught me a healing _Jutsu_ ; one that ninja use to seal light injuries so they won't get infected. I've never been good controlling my _chakra_ so I wasn't able to learn more, but I think that what I do know could help Izayoi-san" she stated with confidence dripping from her voice.

"No" Kyūji replied firmly. "I've heard about ninja healing _Jutsu_ at the temple. They require great _chakra_ control for even the most minor of techniques. If you tried one with no control you might kill Izayoi-san. Besides you aren't even healed yet yourself. To heal someone in Izayoi-san situation, you will need to build up _chakra_ first, which comes not only from your spiritual energy but also from your physical energy. The skin of your hands is still tender, not only is it extremely dangerous for Izayoi but for you as well."

Jinnosuke watched as the girl inspected the bandaged hands lying in her lap with sad eyes. She then turned her gaze to his wife and finally to their son, who was calmly looking at his mother as if he knew that she was about to leave him; like he was trying to burn the image of her face into his memory. "I grew up without a mother's care. Even though I had our village's leader looking after me and close friends sharing their lives with me, nothing can dull the pain of growing up without a mother. Always wondering what she was like or if I looked like her. Did she like _ramen_ as much as me and the most painful of all, did she love me? I don't want their son to grow up like I had to. That is why Jinnosuke-san, Izayoi-san, Baa-san, please let me try to heal Izayoi-san."

A moment of silence followed the desperate girl's passionate words. Jinnosuke hesitantly turned his gaze to his wife that was cuddling their son between strained grimaces. "Do it" he stated simply with resolve coloring his voice.

"Jinnosuke!" the old woman began but was quickly cut off.

"Kyūji-healer-sama, my wife will die. She will leave this world without naming our child or hearing his first word. At least with this girl, there might be a chance for her to survive. I couldn't bare to live the rest of my days thinking 'what if'… 'what if the girl could have saved her and I didn't allow it.' How would you have me carry that burden? How would I explain that decision to my sons?" Jinnosuke argued while looking to his wife who nodded at his decision.

Kyūji sighed heavily and sagged her shoulders in defeat. "Do it child ... but be careful". Jinnosuke gently took his son from his wife's arms and held her hand lovingly trying to preserve the feeling of her small frail digits in his strong grasp. He watched as the girl moved slightly and placed her hand above his wife's abdomen before she took a deep breath.

"Alright, first, calm down and summon your _chakra_ to your hand and coat it uniformly" Jinnosuke heard the girl mumble to herself as she closed her eyes firmly. A moment passed and then a light green color slowly appeared on the under side of her hand. It flickered like a weak fire in the wind for a heart wrenching few moments until it stabilized as beads of sweat started to form over Naruto's delicate blonde brows. "Alright, now focus your _chakra_ and guide it to link with your patient's _chakra_. O-okay, after that, what did Sakura say… oh yes, let your patient's _chakra_ guide you to the problem. Okay, found it, t-then summon more _chakra_ and slowly feed it to the wound. To hasten the healing process, imagine that the chakra thread sewing the wound shut. Keep focus and guide the chakra until you feel no other problems." Naruto whispered to herself, concentrating furiously with her eyes closed. Everyone in the room was careful to stay as still as possible as the girl worked through the procedure watching with bated breath as the girl worked to save the life of Izayoi.

Kyūji hesitantly moved forward and delicately checked the bleeding of her patient and a smile crept up on her face. "That is enough child" the healer stated in quiet awe to the blonde girl that was now shaking next to her. Jinnosuke waited with held breath until the old woman nodded to him. "She will survive." she assured him as she stepped away to support Naruto.

Jinnosuke turned his face to his wife who was now breathing with ease. Vitality already returning to her as he noticed the ethereal glow of child birth now present in her form. The glow that wasn't there mere moments ago was now shining clearly in her just like when she gave birth to their first two sons. The exhausted man sighed contently and then gave a small chuckle as he gathered his wife into his free arm and hugged her tenderly along with their baby boy who started to coo as if he too knew that everything was going to be alright. "How can I ever repay you?" he asked looking at the blond girl who smiled at him.

Naruto shook her head bashfully, "I'm the one who should be thanking you," she declared with a small smile on her face. Jinnosuke was about to ask what she meant when he noticed the girls bleeding hands.

"Your hands!" Izayoi called with worry.

"That is why I told you not to do this. Now look at the mess you've made" Kyūji huffed playfully before grabbing the small girl's hands. Naruto offered her a sheepish smile in reply.

"Sorry obaa-chan," she sighed tiredly and relaxed her hands into the older woman's hold.

"Do not, sorry, me Minatsu-baka and don't call me obaa-chan! I've only just recently turned 54" Kyūji scolded changing the bandages of the girls hands and then gave a nice love tab to the back of the girl's head.

"Keiichi" Jinnosuke turned his face from the healer and her apprentice's playful banter back to his wife who was still within his embrace. "Our boy's name shall be Keiichi; the blessed one. If Minatsu-chan wasn't here I wouldn't be with him now. Our child is truly blessed my darling" Izayoi smiled to her husband affectionately. He nodded in agreement and looked at his baby boy fondly. "Yes, Keiichi is a lovely name. He is a blessed boy indeed," the proud father proclaimed as he warmly smiled down at his glowing wife and healthy son.

* * *

A.N:

I hope that you like this chapter. I read other stories where some characters travel to the past and take no time to jump in the line of saving the day and I thought that there is something wrong. ಠ_ಠ

I mean when a normal person moves from one place to another take some time to adapt right? then how about a person who was fighting one moment and then thrust back in time to another period? that is why this chapter is my vision on how Little Naru-chan gets into her gear! (✿◠‿◠)

More to come but please remember to keep reading! (ღ˘⌣˘) ℒ ⓥℯ ㄚ ⓤ

Your reviews are appreciated (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	4. Clumsy girl

**Beta'd by the wonderful ' epkbutle ' ! Edited: 26th September, 2015...**

Minatsu was now her name. The villagers smiled at the 14 summers old girl, as she walked through the streets of _Matsumoto_ village. She was a bright, loud mouth child that helped heal the village's people along side the old woman, Kyūji. She wasn't the most graceful of people as they could frequently see her tripping and falling flat on her face while she shopped. Most would just shake their heads and laugh as she would always stand up with a pout and continue on her journey.

She always wore what seemed to be a _Miko's_ garb, but instead of having the usual red _hakama_ skirt, she wore an orange one that was split like a trouser. Once, one of the villagers had asked her why she wore such clothing and she simply told the man, "I'm a bit clumsy and if I wore the traditional _hakama_ I wouldn't be able to finish my task of collecting herbs from the mountain since I would most definitely keep tripping over the hem the entire time. And, orange is a badass color!". And like always, Kyūji gave her a good love-tap to the back of her head for her language, only to start the usual banter between them.

Really she was a clumsy one.

Naruto fastened the lid of her straw bag as she walked through the street. A smile was the only thing visible on her face the rest obscured by the straw hat she was wearing that threw a shadow over the top half. Her hair was tied into a bun so that she wouldn't attract any attention from her golden hair during her travels, after all, this was _Sengoku jidai_ ; the era of war. If any ninja saw her mountaineering they might think that she was a spy, especially since her golden hair was an extremely rare sight to see in this particular area.

Naruto wasn't the sharpest _kunai_ in the pouch, which was something her teacher used to tell her, but even she was dumbstruck when she finally realized that she had time-traveled. After helping Izayoi-san, Naruto started to wonder why she hadn't been taken to the hospital instead of Kyūji's house, only to realize that Kyūji wasn't just an herb collector like Naruto had originally thought but was actually the village's only healer. She didn't know what time she has thrown into but something told her that it was way before _Konoha_ was founded. But the thing that especially stood out was that she was brought to Kyūji's by a much younger Madara.

Naruto couldn't figure out a way to go back to her own time, so as the weeks passed, she adjusted to her new life. She started to love Kyūji just like she loved the old man, Third, _Hokage-Jiji_. She also began to help Kyūji with her hospital duties by administering simple first aid to the patients as they arrived and collected the herbs, which was a huge help since the loss of Kyūji's supplier in _Nagano_ village. When Naruto wasn't assisting in the clinic, she was lending a hand at the house by cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry. Soon she began to notice that, she wasn't thinking about _Akatsuki_ , world peace, or her destiny all the time, and what could a 14 year old girl do in a time where women had no value past having children and doing chores. By the looks of Madara and what little history she remembered, _Konoha_ wouldn't be founded for another few years at least and so she … she selfishly wanted to forget everything and focus on just living a normal life like a any other person. The life of a simple 14 summers old girl that she was, just living and learning without the shadows of death constantly looming over her or the pressure of everyone's expectations weighing on her; mentally and physically.

In _Matsumoto_ village she was treated nicely. The villagers were kind to her especially since she helped at the clinic along with the old woman. Aside from that, her cheerful attitude was a nice change of pace especially since the ninja clans were constantly at war.

 _'Why can't I just forget everything and start anew?'_ thought Naruto, but a voice in the back of her head always protested the thought. 'This is the new _Nindō_ of _Uzumaki_ Naruto," she argued to herself as she shook her head and tried to silence the voice of protest. Naruto hummed softly as she reached the clearing where she found the herbs Kyūji- _Baa-chan_ asked her to collect. Fever had recently started to spread around the village and Kyūji asked her to collect yarrow herbs along with elderflower. She said that both would be used to make teas that would help lower their fevers. It was very important since if the fever wasn't lowered within three days then … let us hope that it was just normal fever.

Naruto's danger sense was screaming at her. She suddenly tensed and narrowed her eyes and strained her senses so that she could try to pin-point the danger that approached her. Bad intentions suddenly flooded the air and the blonde girl licked her lower lip as she forced her body to relax and continued to cut the _Nokogirisō_ or yarrow that Kyūji sent her to collect. She instinctively turned to block a kunai that was aimed to slice her throat. Naruto stared with shock at the pearl colored eyes that were intensely focused on her. The opaque gaze hauntingly reminded her of Hinata.

"You aren't a civilian. What clan do you belong to?" her foe demanded with false authority and a neutral tone.

"I mean you no harm and I am no ninja," Naruto answered with a wary but timed tone.

The _Hyūga's_ eyebrow rose in mockery as he spoke, "These eyes can see everything. Your _chakra_ pools are far beyond one of a civilian which means that you at least have had ninja training. Now, answer my question before I kill you."

Naruto mentally cursed, _'Neji once said something like that,'_ she thought as she remembered her stoic friend. _'Those all seeing eyes were always troublesome,'_ she thought and then slowly proceeded to explain herself. "I'm a civilian. I've had a small amount of training in order to serve my village as a healer. A ninja was once saved by my village leader and she trained me in the use of chakra as a token of gratitude. That is why my chakra pools are so large. Please don't hurt me … I only came here to collect some much needed herbs to hopefully heal the fever that has recently struck my village".

The _Hyūga_ stared at the mysterious girl for a moment as he tried to analyze her further. He didn't detect any lies and so he withdrew his _kunai_ from her neck and took a step away from her. "What was the name of the ninja who trained you?" He asked and Naruto sighed inwardly with relief. " _Haruno_ Sakura" Naruto stated with respect and a twinge of pain.

"I've never heard of the _Haruno_ clan" the Hyūga said causally while his eyes shown with a bit of distrust that he probably thought he'd completely concealed. But Naruto lived with Neji, THE NEJI, who had mastered the Hyūga poker face to such an extent that no one could decipher his expressions, or lack there of, except for his team-mates, his immediate family and her. And so Naruto decided to humor this poor Hyūga boy before her.

" _Haruno_ is the name of a merchant civilian family. Sakura is a second generation ninja who decided to become one to protect our village," explained Naruto with mirth hidden in her voice.

The _Hyūga_ snorted demeaningly earning him a glare from Naruto. "So where is this mighty _Haruno now_?" the arrogant tone made Naruto lower her head to her lap. She held her knife with both of her shaking hands due to her excessive grip.

"She died along with the rest of the villagers," Naruto whispered softly, as she tried to reel in her emotions.

"That is to be expected from a civilian playing at ninja; the thought of it is truly laughable." smirked the _Hyūga_ before he suddenly found his face forced into the ground with a knife pressed to his neck. _'Fast!'_ , he thought with wide eyes, all traces of arrogance lost, as he stared at the cold frozen blue eyes that were previously half hidden under the straw hat, fear surging through his body like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life.

"Sakura was ten times the ninja scum like you could ever dream to be. She died trying to protect our village from that bastard _Uchiha_. So if I were you, I would shut my mouth and think of her with respect. She was leagues ahead of me, and here I am one step away from killing you." Naruto declared coldly with such nonchalance that it was almost like she was merely talking about the weather. There was no killing intent, no _chakra_ in use that he could detect, her tone of voice hadn't even changed, yet he couldn't move from his place. Normally he would strike with a simple _Jūken_ palm to her exposed and completely unprotected chest by now, but the girl's arctic gaze stole his breath away and paralyzed his body almost as if she overpowered his will to move with that icy stare.

After a long moment the girl stood and retreated away from him. She returned to her herb collecting leaving her back exposed as if he'd never disturbed her in the first place, but the Hyūga didn't dare to attack her. He moved to a seated position and kept his gaze on her. The way she cut the herbs and elegantly stored them into her straw bag told him that she was a sleeping tigress that was ready to pounce if she needed to. She concealed her movements well, masking herself to be a civilian but if he didn't have the _Byakugan_ to see her _chakra_ reserves and if she hadn't attacked him a moment ago, he wouldn't have a second thought that she was a harmless, worthless woman. But now, he'd decided to keep his eyes on her.

Days passed and Naruto gave a tired sigh. The fever had disappeared only for a red hardened and painful rash to appear on the villagers' skin. Kyūji hadn't seen anything like this disease and so she decided to heal the symptoms one after another. Naruto felt useless; if she was Sakura she would have already figured out what the illness was and how to cure it. She had returned to the forest to search for herbs to reduce their pain when an idea came to her. She may not know what this sickness was, but someone else might know. But where could she go to find answers when she didn't know anyone?

 _'The Hyūga boy!'_ she thought as she strained her senses to try and find him. Every time she came to the forest she noticed that his aura was always at the edge of her sensory range. Maybe if she asked politely he might introduce her to one of their Iryō-nin. After all, Hyūga were known for their prefect chakra control and their _Byakugan_ could help them check for internal injuries. They were the prefect clan for healing! A moment passed and Naruto groaned once she couldn't sense him.

"Dammit! The day I need his help he decides not to come!" Naruto ranted as she slammed her fist into the ground in anger. She took a deep breath and sat on her behind to think of another solution. _'I wish that Tsunade-Baa-Chan was here or even just a way to connect her!'_ she thought remembering the time when _Ero-Kyōfu_ used Gamakichi to send a massage to her.

.

.

.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. Maybe if she could summon Gamakichi, he might be able to contact the slugs. They were known to be the best healers so surely they might know something about this illness! After all, they managed to keep almost everyone safe during Pain's attack on _Konoha_. " _YOSH!_ " Naruto cheered excitedly. She bit her thumb and then started going through the summoning hand seals.

"Dog"

"Boar"

"Monkey"

"Bird"

"and Sheep"

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Naruto shouted and suddenly a large puff of smoke covered the area and left the forest with one less Naruto.

* * *

I have Always wanted to write a cliff-hunger ಠﭛಠ

what do you think will happen next! ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ

And Please anyone who can tell me a way to make some spaces into this typing pad without the site deleting them after clicking "save"

Please do tell ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)


	5. Summon Clan!

Naruto blinked twice as her exited grin slowly dimmed into a frown. She took a look into her surrounding noticing how she wasn't on the forest of _Nagano_ , nor was Gamakichi in front of her. Instead she was standing within a misty area that reminded her of her fight against _Kirigakure no Kijin; Momochi_ Zabuza.

She threw her body into a fighting stand as her eyes strained to look through the mist. She turned her head suddenly to the left seeing the shadow suddenly shift before it returned to its first state. "Come out! I know that you are in there" she called using her brave voice and she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for having it steady. It wouldn't do her well if the foe thought that she was scared.

" _Ningen_ , it has been ten thousand years since I last saw one in our land" a sound said from her right. She suddenly turned toward the misty area as the fog broke to allow a huge Orange fox with five tails swaying behind him rather lazily to walk toward her. He took a step and stood towering in front of her. It bearded it fangs in a playful grain that said how he will enjoy playing with her. The Enormous _Kitsune_ chuckled as it saw the blonde kid in front of him shake while her eyes stared wide at him. Oh how he loved spreading fear to his pray, He lowered his front part of his body ready to lung at the human only to freeze once he was smothered into a bone crushing hug from the girl.

"Aww who is the cute big fluffy fox, yes you are; you smugly orange big out grown _Kitsune_. I told Kurama that orange is the pest color, but he refused saying that his fur was red not orange. But you, my cute handsome fox; you are the most gorgeous fox I have ever seen. And your fur is so soft! Gosh I bit that Kurama is jealous from your soft fur! I can cuddle against your fur all day" Naruto cooed and fused patting the nice fur.

The Gobi fox didn't know wither to eat the human who dared to insult him by calling him cute and touching his person without permission, or to puff his chest with pride seeing that she has a nice taste of good looking fur that he was so prude of. After all he was handsome and he wasn't one to shy from compliment!

A moment passed and he stood there having this weird woman snuggle to him. He would have left her, if it wasn't for the sudden snicker he heard behind him. He pushed the girl masking his annoyance with a cough. She pouted at him and he shed his eyes away from her to glare at the four tailed white fox who decided to announce his rather infuriating presence.

"What was that talk about killing the intruder a moment ago? Here I come to check on you only to see you becoming a cuddly teddy bear _neh_ , _Baka Yōko_ " said orange fox growled with anger at the century younger kit. "Shut up you pathetic _Zenko_!" the orange _Yōko_ growled at the white four tailed fox but then gave an infuriate smirk saying "after all, if it wasn't for us _Yōko_ , intruders would have wondered in our land seeing how you _Zenko_ are love peace kits who can heal but not kill".

The white haired fox snarled with anger as its dark eyes glowed with anger. "At least if it wasn't for us; the human would keep thinking that we are devil tricky mischievous malicious creatures rather than messengers of _Inari_ ; after all it is all that pathetic _Kyūbi no Yōko_ fault that many of our kind were killed while they were wounding on the outside world". Both foxes circled around each other sizing the other while growling and threatening that they won't think twice before killing. Before both could jump on each other throat, a light cough remained them of the small 14 summer girl standing between them.

" _Ano_ … can somebody tell me where am I? And how can I go to _Mount Myōboku_? And why you want to get into each other throat?" the two _Kitsune_ stared at the girl for a moment before they returned to gaze at each other. " _Ningen_ , follow us and your fate for intruding in our land will be decided by our elder" the white fox said after it turned to stare at Naruto with steady blank gaze. Naruto gulped for a moment and then nodded. She followed the two foxes straining her feat to match their large paces. The three finally reached a huge castle that had fox statues everywhere each had different number of tails starting from one ending to eight.

Kurama, Naruto thought with sad gaze as she remembered the nine tailed fox; her hand slowly touched her abdomen remembering the seal that was once there to hold her life companion. She saw different foxes yipping with excitement as they noticed her walking between the two towering _Kitsune_ that were keeping watch on her; some had orange fur, while others had white fur. She noticed how to the two never walked beside each other each was standing on either side of the palace. They finally reached a huge chamber where the two foxes stood on each side. The white foxes were on setting on her left while the orange one was on her right. Each stared with different degree of wonder to loathing, or humor and some with indifferent which unnerve her.

"All raise for the elder; Chie no _Kitsune_ " Naruto noticed how the foxes raised from their seating places only to bow when an eight tailed silver fox entered the room. The fox assembled to a throne like huge chair which reminded her of Japanese court room. She saw the silver fox golden eyes look into her eyes like if it was judging her soul which seems to be seeing that she was in what seems to be a court room.

She didn't like the feeling of being judged. She had lived her childhood being judged and so she wore a mask of happiness and brashness of boys literally that protected her. She didn't lower gaze from what seemed to be the leader. She wasn't afraid as come on! She has faced Kaguya, _Jūbi_ , and Kurama who are ten times scarier than the eight-tailed fox.

Chie the current elder of the _Kitsune_ clan stared at the blond girl in front of her. The girl wasn't shaking with fear like the last human she met. In fact she stared right to her eyes with her sky clear eyes that fascinated Chie. Such a rich color should be forbidden for human seeing how it was alive and had a depth filled with honesty that surprised Chie. The last honest human she met was the _Rikudō Sennin_ ; the barrier of the godly eyes of _Rinnegan; Saṃsāra Eye._ But then again; _Ōtsutsuki_ Hagoromo is the son of _Rabbit Goddess_. He was more of a god than a human.

Something about the kid wasn't right. Something in her eyes told that she had lived longer than she seems to be. Her eyes held wisdom that shouldn't be in a kid's eyes. The kid was a mystery and Chie being a child of wisdom wanted nothing more than to know this girl which is something that amazes Chie as she has never thought that there was anything in the world that could save her from her boredom.

Chie shifted her gaze to the _Gobi_ orange _Yōko_ and said in her rather teasing tone "Sora- _Kun_ , why did you bring this intruder to our presence rather than kill it. We thought that you had said that it won't take a minute to crush it between your magnificent fangs". Crushed between his magnificent fangs! No wonder Kurama kept threatening by that. It seems to run into the family, Naruto thought looking at the _Gobi_ fox that she now known as Sora from the corner of her eyes. She thought that he was cute! Said _Kitsune_ turned to look away in shame erecting snicker from the white foxes who were within the court.

Naruto frown at that noticing how the foxes separate themselves from each other passed on color. Somehow that reminded her of the _Hyūga_ clan. "Some… circumstances prevented me from doing so Chie- _Sama_ " Sora said uncomfortably. "Ho, do tell what circumstances that prevented the great mighty Sora _no Yōko_ from killing one _Ningen_ and a woman at that" the tone of sarcasm was clear in the white _Kitsune_ voice on Naruto's left. She noticed how Sora growled lowly at the white _Kitsune_ who smirked with triumph. "Yes Akira- _Chan_ do tell; as we remember a white four tailed kit saying that she will make sure that Sora- _kun_ won't let the intruder run away" Chie said with a twinkle in her eyes making Akira flinch lightly.

None of them talked making Chie return her gaze to Naruto who met it non-hesitantly. "Well then, what is your name _Ningen_? It seems that our Kin think of you highly to bring you in our presence within _Takama-ga-hara_ ". Naruto stared at the elder not believing that she was within the Plain of High Heaven. A place that was said be the one where _kami_ dwell. But then again, she met Kurama supposed father who was known to be a god and then fought against Kaguya who is thought to be a demon and a goddess. So her life never was normal anyway. After all she is _Konoha_ number one knucklehead and most unpredictable kunoichi!

"My name is _Uzumaki_ Naruto. But currently I'm known by Minatsu. It is nice to meet ya" Naruto said with her most easy grain that would made Guy proud. "Human known by two names, do tell why" Chie asked with interest. The girl was brash seeing how she loudly announced her name. But she was somewhat cute with her twinkling eyes and the rather warm smile. Chie noticed how the girl's smile faltered as she turned to look at the ground now. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" the girl mumbled with an apologetic smile that made Chie more interest now.

"Oh do tell child, you would not know if I will believe you or not before trying no?" Chie asked with her most derisive smile. How dare the child to think so little about Chie. She has lived more centuries, no millennium that she no longer bothered to count. She saw wonders that people now believe to be myth! Naruto gave a smile and then explained to Chie how she came to be here. How she was born years from now, in the future. How she fought against Kaguya and met the _Rikudō Sennin_ , how she was the _Jinchūriki_ of the _Kyūbi no Yōko_ that made some of the attending _Kitsune_ gasp.

Chie heard it all with a passive face. She narrowed her gaze at the girl who kept talking. Host of the _Kyūbi_ she said, Chie thought as she remembered the said _Kitsune_ who was had nine tails that moment of his creation. Not even Chie was born with that many tails. It is an honor to have nine tails! It means that they are creatures of absolute wisdom that no one has yet to achieve. The thing about Kitsune clan is that with every 100 year they gain a tail that represent the power they have whether it was physical or spiritual one. No matter how much Chie lived she couldn't pass to her ninth tail. Like if it was when _Rikudō Sennin_ created the _Kyūbi_ none of them managed to reach their ninth tail that is why she was the elder. After all the _Kyūbi_ refused the role saying that he wasn't a normal fox like them; he has a mission from his 'father' ; that he will wait for the prophecy child who will unite the world.

Chie stared at the girl who has finished retailing how she became to be known by Minatsu. Could this girl be the prophecy child? If so then does that mean that she has failed to save the world from Kaguya? Chie narrowed her eyes and motioned for the girl to step forward. Once the girl was a feet away from her, Chie lowered her silver tail and let the black tip end touch the girl forehead making the girl blink. Chie closed her eyes for a moment and then saw the memory of the girls which much to her disdain was true.

She is the girl of the prophecy. Chie retrained her tail and then stared at the confused gaze of this girl. Kaguya's power is scary, Chie thought trying to shake away the memory of the woman three eyes that showed how inferior everyone is against her. The girl is thrown back in time because she wasn't strong enough to stop Kaguya, then it is Chie duty to make her strong. To make her able to defend herself and stop those who want to free Kaguya from her prison. Chie might hate _Ōtsutsuki_ Hagoromo for creating the _Kyūbi_ who with his abnormal presence prevented her from gaining her ninth tail; but even she wasn't arrogant enough to decline how he saved the world by sealing his mother away. And thus Chie made her decision.

"We believe you young Naru-Chan. That is why the Kitsune-clan will help you in your quest to save the world and allow you to sign our summon contract" Chie said smiling softly at the kid who broke her gaze to stare at the ground with a frown. "But I…" "Scared are you Naru-Chan?" Chie tormented the girl knowing exactly what she was thinking after all she saw her memory few moments ago. The decision of starting new and leaving her past behind her was a foolish one. A girl who doesn't believe in destiny won't believe in a prophecy and that will be her downfall.

Naruto kept her gaze to the ground refusing to meet the torment. Chie gave a sigh and then thought that with time the girl herself will come asking for help. Chie gave a smile as her _chakra_ shinned, a moment later the huge sliver fox body shifted to a girl body in her twenties; having long black hair that was styled into a pony-tail and decorated with traditional hair accessories. She was wearing the most beautiful multi-layered and colored kimono that made her look like a princess. The girl had the richest golden sharp eyes that were well defined with teal color eye liner. Naruto stared with awe at the girl who had a two sliver colored _Kitsune_ ear popping from the top of the hair and eight tails lazily swaying behind her in hypnotic way that made Naruto eye-laid lazy fell for a moment before she shook her head forcefully.

Chie gave a smile at the girl antic and then spread her arms inviting the girl into a hug. She noticed how Naruto was a little hesitated to come near to her that she refined to the lack of human physical contact from Naruto's memory. Naruto's body was tensed at the beginning but once Chie started to run her long slender fingers into her golden hair she relaxed closing her eyes.

Such a fragile creature, Chie thought but again any human who bears the future's destiny in their shoulder; they are meant to break. Chie was marveled at the little _Uzumaki_ power to stand, even if she was trying to shade everything and start anew which is something that will end by her meeting her fate of saving the world from Kaguya's domination.

"There, there little Naru-Chan; we _Kitsune_ will always be there for you. After all, _Kitsune_ is family oriented summon clan. Even if some _Yōko_ and _Zenko_ forget that we are all at the end _Kitsune_ and that we are family" Chie sent a teasing glance to the two foxes that humped with blushes and then stared away from their leader knowing gaze. Naruto held Chie for power and then chuckled at Chie try to cheer her up.

"Now we will continue our talk of your decision of your new life later" she gave Naruto a knowing look that assured her that she won't judge her but she will help as much as she can. She then continued saying "you came here for a reason no?" Naruto nodded and then said "actually I was trying to summon Gamakichi. I wanted him to contact the slug summon so I can request from them aid to heal the villagers".

Chie gave a smile once the _Zenko_ shouted with uproar making little Naruto jump in surprise. "You idiot _Ningen_ , how dare you ask for another clan healing aid when you have us. We _Zenko_ _Kitsune_ are ten times better at healing thanks to _Inari-sama_!" Naruto frowned looking at a six tailed white fox who took a step from his seating position toward her while the rest of the white Kitsune glared at Naruto. Sora snorted and then said "I like you kid. Even you are not blind to see how some useless some white _Kitsune_ are when it comes to healing". Akira glared at Sora heatedly making Naruto sweat drop.

"Naru- _Chan_ a little advice here" Chie said looking with a warm smile at her clan and then at the blond girl who nodded her attention. "Never mention any other summon clan in any way saying that they are better. Especially the toad clan, weasel clan, slug clan, snake clan, the eagle clan, the crow clan, the rat clan, the salamander clan and the phoenix clan, and any other clan. Because we _Kitsune_ clan are the messenger of _Inari_ , we are much, much better than anyone!" Naruto shivered at Chie innocent smile that promised pain if she was crossed with. The _Kitsune_ who were there cheered at their leader making Naruto sweat drop yet again. She has always loved her toad summon thank you very much, they will always be number one to her.

"Beside Naru-Chan, _Inari_ - _sama_ is the god of Ramen" and that sealed Naruto's decision! The _Kitsune_ -Clan is the best summon clan in the world!

* * *

To know more about ( _Yōko_ and _Zenko_ _Kitsune,_ _Inari and_ _Takama-ga-hara)_ just google them. I read few about _Kitsune_ in Japanese folk stories and I thought the cute whiskers of Naruto and her personalty is much more suitable to have a _Kitsune_ summon clan. at first I thought that I should use one of those legendary creatures for her summon you know the dragons or phoenix but then I thought that it will make Naruto super powerful creature and too much power is not good for our little Naru- _chan_. I then thought about giving her the owl summoning clan, you know she lacks information and what is better than owl for information! but then Owl is too wise and Naruto is a creature of wisdom when is she only talking about bounds (her talk-turn-people-to-good-no- _jutsu_ is the only way I think her wisdom appear no?) . she is not the most sharpest _kunai_ for a reason. she raise after she struggle because she is a genius of hard work and I like her like that! so here you have it Naruto gained fox's summon!

so what do think? next chapter is where Naruto will decided wither to return to her Ninja life or remain in the civilian world an be a healer! (• ε •)


	6. My Nindō!

I have always wanted to write a humor scene for Naru-Chan and the last part of the previous chapter was my attempt of Naruto comedy. Not sure if it was good... but meh~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 _Hyūga_ Takeshi was one of the best scouts in his clan. Although their compound was hidden and even if no one has a superior eye –not even the _Sharingan_ is better than theirs-, the clan head still assigned scouting patrols just to make sure that their clan is safe. Takeshi was one with the best rang sensing thanks to his mastery over his _Byakugan._

He has finished his normal patrol which passed with no snitches and then headed to look for her. Minatsu was her name. He after the initial confirmation kept watching from afar. At first he noticed that she would perk whenever he was close and so he started to test her rang of sensory only to be surprised when he realized how long it was. For someone who claims to have no full training, she was awfully good. Either she had natural talent or she was just lying.

After spending more time watching her, he noticed that her _chakra_ control was shit for the lack of a better word. Her _chakra_ wasn't masked fully like when she suddenly attacked him back then. Oh no, it kept pulsing on different intervals which what attracted him to her in his first scout. Her _chakra_ reserve was at bar of their leader which was so scary to him. If she had a real ninja training than his clan might have a new enemy or a good ally seeing how she hates the _Uchiha_ clan like his clan.

He sent _chakra_ to his eyes activating them and then started to look for the huge sun like reserves. He frowned once he didn't find her which was odd seeing that today is the day where she is scheduled to collect herbs. As he was about to deactivate his _Byakugan_ , a sudden _chakra_ plus shinned near the blind spot of his rang. He turned fully to it and was surprised to notice that it was Minatsu's signature. She has just appeared there out of nowhere, he thought narrowing his eyes. He rushed toward her spot and stopped few steps outside her rang, or so he thought because suddenly she turned toward the side where he was hiding.

He watched her using his _Byakugan_ and noticed how her _chakra_ was flowing smoothly rather than chaotically like last time they met which was three days ago. How did she perfected her _chakra_ control this fast?, he wondered as he decided that hiding won't do him well seeing that she knows that he was there. He walked closer to her to notice the huge grin of her face. " _Hya_ stalker- _san_ " the mirth in her tone annoyed him. But he was a _Hyūga_ and _Hyūga_ are known for their mastery of their emotion –also known by poker face- and thus he nodded his head in greeting dismissing her crude manners.

"You might want to stay away from my village, there is a contagious diseases spreading. We don't want to exterminate your precious clan now do we?" she asked with a smile before she turned toward her village's direction. Before she leaves his sight, Takeshi couldn't comprehend the question he just asked. "Why do you return to there? You might catch the illness too. It is better off if you leave before you lose your life". Takeshi didn't get any time to ponder on what he had just said as he saw the blond 14 summer girl turn to him with the warmest smile he has ever seen. "Don't worry stalker- _san_. I won't die just yet" and with that she fixed her straw hat on her head hiding her face before leaving him there in puzzlement.

Him…

Worried…

About her?

Impossible!

"… _Time flows differently in _Takama-ga-hara; I as a leader can control its flow. I can make it go faster, or slower but for the time being I'm keeping it at the same pace with the human plan…"__

 _Naruto remembered the words of Chie clearly as she returned back to the forest of_ _Nagano_ _. Hearing that, she asked if Chie could send her to her time only for Chie to say that she can't change the flow of time for the outside world; she can only control it in their territory._

 _Naruto noticed how her chakra was humming softly rather than the chaotic state it was before she was transported to_ _Takama-ga-hara_ _. When she tried to heal Izayoi-san she couldn't summon her chakra well. It took her time to stable it and Akira had beaten her once she told her about her attempt to heal with no proper control._

 _"…Healing Jutsu need perfect chakra control; I'm amaze that you managed to heal that human with your lack of control. You have the dumbest good luck Naru-Chan. However as our first summoner I will not be satisfied with less than perfection! ..."_

And that she did. Naruto walked back to village with new found trust of her ability to heal. Akira had beaten her into best track. Sure she was no Sakura yet, but spending what was equivalent to six month in the fox territory she is sure that she will be able to fix whatever disease that is affecting the villagers. The fact that only three hours had passed in the real world made her even giddier to save lives. And that aside from using her shadow clones during her training. Yeah, she is awesome just like that!

Sora was dejected when he realized that Naruto needed _Zenko's_ healing assistant rather than _Yōko's_ power-ass fighting ability first much to Akira's smugness. Naruto didn't pay attention to his constant whining as she has decided to live like a civilian.

 _"I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my Nindō! My ninja way!"_

Naruto shook her head trying to stop such a thought. She is starting new; she will leave the past in the past. She will not think about _Konoha_ fate seeing that _Konoha_ won't be here for who knows how long!

Then why she feels worry nagging at the back of her mind.

She has reached the village with a grim face seeing how the situation seemed to worsen when she was away. rushing passed the villagers who were now vomiting on the alleys, she has reached to Kyūji's hut where some of the villagers where arguing to get some herbs first and demanded her to find a solution for the problem.

"You are the healer are you not? You should do something!"

"My kid got red and purple spots now! You said that it was just a fever few days ago!"

"Rash, do you have anything to heal rash!"

"This is your fault! Whatever you gave me last time made my skin swollen"

So this is how people's fear makes them do irrational things, Naruto thought pushing her way between the mob trying to get closer to the old lady who was trying to calm the scared angry horde. "Enough!" Naruto shouted once she had managed to stand in front of Kyūji- _Baa-Chan_.

Naruto took a deep breath as everyone stared at her with shock. She was loud carefree kid, but even she didn't seem serious like this. "If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them." Naruto said calmly. "I understand that you are afraid of death. I was at the door of death before Kyūji- _Baa-Chan_ healed me so I know how you feel _._ There are two basic motivating forces: fear and love. You are afraid of death and losing your loved one for a disease. It must be painful to feel hopeless, to feel that you can't do anything to help your son" Naruto here turned to look with sad gaze at a woman clutching her child how stared away in shame. "Your wife" a man gazed away. "Or even to help yourself" most of people stared with shame while others were angry that a small kid read them well.

Naruto then stared with ire at the mob and said "but even so, you can't just shout at Kyūji- _Baa-Chan_! She is trying to help. She is not to be blamed for the disease as she is trying to figure out a way to heal". "So what! She is the village healer! It is her job to heal us, but whatever she did seems to make it worse!" someone at the back had the audacity to shout making some of the mob shout in agreement. Kyūji cringed behind Naruto and Naruto growled at the people in front of her "this disease is no one faults but yours!"

People shouted in anger at Naruto's word that someone slapped her face. "You are but a worthless woman. You don't belong here! How dare you to speak nonsense; if anyone is the cause of this curse then it is none other than you! It only came to our village after you have arrived". " _Aka maboroshi-byō_ " Naruto said silencing the mob. "What?!" "The illness that you are having is called _Aka maboroshi-byō_. It affected individuals typically develop symptoms including high fevers, shaking, chills, fatigue, headaches, vomiting, and general illness within the two days of the initial infection. The erythematous skin lesion enlarges rapidly and has a sharply demarcated raised edge. It appears as a red, swollen, warm, hardened and painful rash, similar in consistency to an orange peel" Naruto said calmly staring at the man.

She noticed that many started to listen seeing that the symptoms were what they are facing now; even if some words were not known to them. "At the end; the infection will appear at the face, arms, fingers, legs and toes, and then you will die" Naruto said making many gasped. People started to move away from those who had already started to develop the rash fearing to get infected. "You knew of this illness yet you were silent all this time!" the same man that slapped her shouted erecting people to stare with suspicion at her.

Naruto sighed and then asked "the cause of this illness is insect bites. You were bitten before you started to feel ill no?" Few who had rash nodded with fear recalling feeling a sting notation before they started to have fever. "Insect bites?! Are you mocking me woman!" "The people of _Nagano_ village are dead _"_ Naruto shouted silencing the man who started to get into her nerves. "Their bodies are not buried no? None of you people, a sister civilian village that had connection to them went to there to help; which I don't blame you, you would be stupid to go to a ninja battle field. However, their bodies are rotting there in the open air attracting all sorts of animals and insects. The insects develop the illness which moved to your body that will kill if not healed. How I know about this illness is because I went back… to the village. My friend, my dead friend was and _Iryō-nin_. In the ruins of her house I found this" Naruto took an ancients looking scroll from her straw backpack.

She actually got it from the fox clan, but what they don't know won't hurt them. She seeing that they assumed that she was the last survivor of the said village, decided to use it as a back-story; an excuse in case they started to doubt her. After all anyone would be suspicious of a girl that was clumsy and had no knowledge of healing to suddenly know how to heal especially that her care-take who is the village healer didn't know about the illness that affected them.

Back to the current business, Naruto showed them the scroll and then said "This is a scroll that contains the cure of this illness". "Give it to me!" the man who Naruto was arguing with snatched the scroll from her hand. He opened it and started to read only to frown at her. "It says that to cure _Aka maboroshi-byō_ the Iryō-nin should give a soother from collection of herbs and then use their _chakra_ to heal the illness. Kyūji- _Baba_ can you do it?" Naruto gritted her teeth as she stared at the man who rudely called her caretaker by _Baba_!

He was a merchant, she realized from his fancy clothes. He reminded her of Sasuke arrogance at the first days of team seven. I'm-better-than-you attitude was clear in the way the man carries himself. "I can create the remedy, but I can't heal like those ninja do" Kyūji honest answer made the hope in everyone eyes disappear. "How about we hire one of those ninja to heal us?" someone shouted only for who seems to be the village leader to say "do you have money for that? I used ninja for an escort when I went to _Kyoto_ only for them to overtax me for a three days travel. How much do you think they will make us pay for healing the whole village"

" _Oi Omae_ , I heard that you used _Chakra_ to save Jinnosuke's wife. You can heal us right? Then do it and start with my family" the merchant who was rude to Naruto demanded rather crudely. A mummer; a hopeful one at that broke after the man exclamation overwhelming Naruto. She was here to heal them that is for sure and she would have done it without a second thought, but being pushed backward with sick people was a little bit devastating.

"Stop!" Kyūji shouted for the first time since Naruto meet her. Her loud clear voice made everyone freeze and turn to look at her. "Minatsu- _Chan_ doesn't have the right control to heal yet. She had injured her hands just to stop the bleeding of Izayoi- _san_. She won't be able to heal us…" "But she can try! We will die Old- _Baba_! If she can heal us then she will! It is the least she can do for housing her in our village no?" people started to node in agreement pleadingly and Kyūji stared with distress.

Naruto placed a hand on her caretaker's shoulder and then mumbled "I have spent the time on the forest to perfect my control to save them. Don't worry I will not get hurt and I won't let them die". She then turned to the merchant and said "I can do it. However, those who have rash will be healed first. I will heal the extreme cases and then I will move to the next. Those who are not infected will go to _Nagako_ village and bury the corpses because if we don't then there is no grantee that you won't get infection again and die".

"Now you listen to me woman! You will heal my family first or I will…" the man was cut when a fist hit his cheek sending him crushing to the ground. Everyone was silent when they noticed that Naruto was the one who punched the man. They cleared the way for her as she stalked closer to the merchant who was cuddling his now red cheek. they were stunned to even think that the clumsy short girl has such power hidden in her small body and thus they decided to not to cross her... ever.

"Listen to me and listen well. I'm the one who can heal here; I don't care who you are, or how much better than the rest of us you think yourself are. If you got into my nerve I will beat you. If your family members have rash they will be healed first if not they will wait. People who have rash have a huge chance of dying along with children and thus I will heal them first. Now, either you help or scrum away _DATTEBAYO!_ "

Naruto gave a tired sigh as she held her shoulder and massage it. She has spent the better of the day healing the villagers. The children were first seeing that they don't have enough immunity to the illness which means that it will develop far faster than adults. After them the elders and followed by the one who had rash as it was the final stage of the illness. And lastly were those who were at the earlier stages of the disease. It was a taxing job, however some women along with Kyūji helped preparing remedy to tranquilize the pain before Naruto came to heal them. Other men helped carrying the patients closer to her and organized who to be healed first and so on. She had still struggled even with six months of training with Akira and thus she decided to train more.

"You did well my child" Kyūji suddenly came to set beside Naruto who had healed the last one. She gave her a cup of tea which Naruto was grateful. "Those copy of yours shocked me slightly when I first saw them" she said causally looking at the blond teen from the corner of her eyes. " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ is a _Jutsu_ I seem to do well. It creates a solid copy of me that can think and can act just like the original" Naruto answered with a small smile remembering the circumstances that led her to require it.

 _"…Yeah… the_ _monster fox_ _would do that… but_ _Naruto_ _is different. I've acknowledged him as… one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… but he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of the Konohagakure._ _He's Naruto Uzumaki! ..."_

Iruka's words were the motive that made her break from her mask. Hiding behind a mask of a boy was her way to protect herself from the villagers scorning treatment. Imagine Iruka's face when she confessed to him back then that she was a girl, it was a hilarious! Iruka advised her to keep it though saying that a life of a _shinobi_ is much easier compared to a _kunoichi_ seeing how the outside world looking with disheartening face at women and he didn't want her to get into harmful issues that _kunoichi_ face. Besides, it will be her ultimate prank on everyone when she removes her mask after she become strong enough to protect herself. That moment, Iruka became the coolest person in her opinion!

"I never thought that you are a ninja" " _kunoichi_ " Naruto corrected and then said after taking a sip "I… failed to protect my village. They are no longer here _Baa-Chan_. That is why I wanted to bury my past life and start new. I wasn't strange enough to save them". "You would be foolish Minatsu-Chan. If you didn't use those _Jutsu_ , you wouldn't have been able to save them" Kyūji said pointing to the last villager who left the clearing where they were healing the people before they left back to their homes.

"My father abounded me the moment I was born; my mother died no longer after that. It is a hard life for a child at these times; then how about for a little girl" Naruto turned to look at the old lady who was sipping few her tea as well. The old lady stared at the fire within the clearing and continued with a wistful tone "I became priestess to get some respect. But then I realized that it wasn't enough reason. It was selfish reason that my mentor gave me a beating of my life for it. He told me that we priestess are the child of earth. We are here to guide people, preserve life and show them that there is hope whenever they thought that there was none. His words made me became a healer.

Being a healer helped me save life; I couldn't save everyone which is something no human can do. But we can save as much as we can to make a better future. We human can only hope of a better life, because hope is the thing with feathers; that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops at all

You said that you weren't strong enough to save your village, but Minatsu- _Chan_ there is nothing stops you from becoming stronger to build a better future no? Look at what you did today; you have returned to the ruin of your village just to search for a solution for our disease and then you trained to get a better control just to heal. You weren't strong enough few days ago to walk without falling, but now you can heal a disease that I haven't even heard about. I can see it, you are born for greatness. Brooding and dwelling in your failure is not your way in life, you are a girl who learn from her mistake and keep moving"

Naruto shifted her gaze to the fire that was licking into the woods. She thought of what Kyūji said remembering the faces of her friend and the forth ninja war. She wasn't strong enough to save those who died; she wasn't strong enough to beat Madara fast before Kaguya was released.

But there is nothing can stop her from becoming stronger than she was.

That realization struck her like a bolt of lighting in a clear sky.

She suddenly stood as she thought. She can stop Kaguya because she is still sealed in the moon. She can stop ninja from fighting the forth ninja war because it hasn't started yet. She can stop Madara from killing her friends, because she is here and he still hasn't started his red moon plan. She can save her friend from dying because they aren't dead yet!

She might not be able to live with her friends and become a _Hokage_ , but she can find peace that she has promised Nagato and _Ero-Kyōfu_ to bring. She will end the cycle of hatred from its root because she is in the past! She can make a better future for her friends! Just thinking of the possibilities made Naruto shine from the inside that she hugged the confused old healer with giddiness!

 _"I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my Nindō! My ninja way!"_

And this time Naruto embraced her _Nindō_ rather than running away from. Because she is _Uzumaki_ Naruto and you better be prepared for her _dattebayo_!

* * *

I re-read this chapter few times and proof-read it if anyone saw a grammatical or spelling mistake please do tell. after all, even I don't like to read a story that has error and tell others if I saw anything wrong. we _shinobi_ stick together! (◣_◢)ノ-=≡≡卍


	7. Plea of a young Uchiha

Three years has passed, Naruto thought as she was napping between piles of fur. Today heading with Chie's advice she decided to relax. After the _Aka maboroshi-byō_ accident, she was sought to heal different illness from neighbor villages.

She was worried that she might be dragged to the clan wars before she was strong enough to defend herself and thus she created a _kage bunshin_ to stay in the real world while she goes to the fox dominion to train.

The smug face of Sora when she decided to learn from _Yōko_ this time made Akira scowl. She would alternate her training between the two kinds just to get them out of her back. They are too prideful and jealous from each other which was funny at the beginning but with time it started to irritate her.

And thus Naruto thought that if she wants to change the elders of _Kitsune_ and solve their animosity, she will start with the young kits.

She started to play with the white and orange kits, chasing them around from time to time, praising each one of them when they do well and take naps with them in a huge pile just like now.

Slowly the older generation started to tolerate each other, still they are no lovely-dandy, yet they are finally capable enough to have a civil conversation without getting into each other's throat.

"Baby step, baby step" Naruto mumbled as she ran her slender fingers between the furs of white little fox that decided to sleep on her lap. A _Yōko_ whined slightly and she chuckled scratching behind his ear erecting a gleeful yip. After few hours napping, Naruto woke up.

She stretched her body and then patted every _kitsune's_ heads on the sleeping pile. She gave a smile and then said "time to go back". She found on of the Yōko's elders and asked him to return her back and that he did.

Naruto appeared by the foot of _Nagano's_ mountain. She walked toward a waterfall and stared at the water that was rushing toward the ground. She walked to the river and washed her face trying to wash the sleep away.

She suddenly narrowed her eyes once she noticed presences close from her. Takeshi, she thought dipping her hands to the water only to shake the idea. Takeshi stopped sneaking and absorbing her a year ago. In fact, she hadn't seen him for few months by now.

Hmm something to check later on, she thought trying to detect whoever was or should she say; whoever **were** watching her now. She couldn't detect their _chakra_ which told her of their mastery over their _chakra_ control that made them able to hide it.

But even so, their intention was clear. Something that she learned to feel, their negative emotions thanks to being Kurama's vessel god bless his soul wherever he is right now.

They were three, she thought as she felt one was determinate, the other was passive and the last one was … desperate?

No matter after conferring them she will know what do they want from them. She hummed softly as she applied _chakra_ to her vocal. _Keisei Kyoku no Genjutsu_ (siren's melody illusion) Naruto thought as she casted her _Genjutsu_ while humming something that Sora pride himself for being able to teach her.

She noticed two of the three drop from tree brunches to stand on the ground. Slowly they kneeled to the ground enhanced by her voice. She swiftly appeared behind them and delivered a non-threatening hit knocking them unconsciousness.

She turned her head around trying to sense the last foe. A sudden sense of worry made her turn to the left. "Come out, I know that you are in there" Naruto talked impassively. She kept her gaze toward the now cautious aura that slowly came from its hiding place.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widen her eyes and mumbled "Sasuke?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Izuna was in a mission, a self-proclaimed one that he didn't wait for formal permission from the _Uchiha_ elders or his brother seeing that it was an emergency. His father fell after killing _Senju's_ leader _Senju_ Butsuma.

Finally that bastard of a _Senju_ is dead, was the collective thought of every _Uchiha_ that was present in the battle field. The _Senju_ called for a retreat as the _Uchiha_ drove them away.

It was a devastating blow to the _Senju_ that every _Uchiha_ was smug about it. Only for their clan head, his father _Uchiha_ Tajima to collapsed on the ground. Silent controlled that moment that made Izuna's heart stop with fear.

"What are you waiting for? Start healing my father!" Madara growled at his kin-men who stood aimlessly, not knowing what to do.

" _Chichiue_ " Izuna shouted hurrying to his father side. The _Iryō-nin_ who was close to their father started to heal him only to stop after few moments. "Why did you stop?" Madara shouted making him jump with fear.

"I am s-sorry Madara- _sama_. But, Tajima- _Dono_ is not responding to my technique", "well get me someone who can use a better _Jutsu_ " Madara's _Sharingan_ at that point blazed to life; his three matured _Sharingan_ swirled like a hurricane with worry and anger.

"I apologized Madara- _sama_ , b-but I'm the best healer between our squad" the man cringed once Madara glared at him. Just as he was about to beat him senseless, Izuna placed his hand on his shoulder to receive his furry-full glare.

" _Aniue_ , I will bring a better healer. Take father to the compound and keep him stable until my return"

And that was the last words Izuna said before going to _Matsumoto_ village. The village was boosting with life and it wasn't hard to find further information about _Kiseki no chiryō-sha_ (miracle healer).

He as one of the best strategist of his clan kept taps on everything that might make his clan glide to victory and one of these things were the medical capacity of his clan which was nothing compared to the _Senju's_ well-praised one. Even he wasn't arrogant enough to not to admit that his clan lack healers and thus he suggested that they start training few of his clansmen on healing using their _Chakra_ just like the _Senju_.

His suggestion helped them to save warriors from dying thanks to minor wounds infection. But even with them, many fell dead once they received a threatening wound.

Such a shame that made him considers hiring a healer from outside their clan. He will not have the _Senju_ beat his clan on anything! He started to hear rumors about a civilian who managed to heal broken bones, internal injuries with their _chakra_.

He wanted to investigate more, but they were caught into a marathon of battles that ended today. He along with his two escorts who he didn't even consider knowing their names walked in the village and using their _Sharingan_ they managed to find the healer hut only to find it empty.

Later after integrating another villager through his _Sharingan_ , he knew that their target spends few hours within _Nagano's_ forest from time to another.

And thus they headed to there. They finally found their target walking in the forest. He couldn't believe his eyes once he noticed that their target was a SHE. She in her _Miko_ attire walked to the waterfall leaving her back open.

Foolish, He thought looking at the blond ponytail hair that was swinging behind her back. He signed to his comrades to surround her and keep their eyes open. Once they nodded and left, he turned his gaze to their target that was now washing her face with the waterfall water.

Izuna stared at the beautiful fair face that was now wit with water drops. This is the one who will save father, I hope that she can save him, he thought with desperation.

 _._

 _._

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _._

 _._

Izuna's eyes slowly started to drop as some tension started to leave his poster. A melodic tone started to make him wish to leave everything behind, to just calm down and relax. He felt safe, he felt no pain, he felt that he can have everything if he just calm down and closed his eyes... but ... something is... wrong!

 _Genjutsu_! Izuna flared his _Sharingan_ cutting the effect. He changed his hiding place as he heard the slow hum allure him to sleep. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his two teammate walk to the clearing only to be knocked to consciousness as their target appeared behind them with speed.

Fast, Izuna thought seeing how his _Sharingan_ couldn't trace the woman. "Come out, I know that you are in there" Izuna cursed as he noticed her standing close from his supposed escort. Calm down Izuna, you can trap her in your _Sharingan_ _Genjutsu_ and save those idiots, Izuna walked to the clearing raising his hand in global motion of I-came-in-peace.

Such a lovely azure eyes, Izuna thought as he was casting his illusion once he contacted his _Sharingan_ with the girl's blue eyes.

"Sasuke?" the girl mumbled with wide eyes. Izuna titled his head and then shrugged it off as an effect of his _Genjutsu_ : _Sekai o yume_ (dream world).

Just as he was about to lower his hand and walk closer he noticed the girl narrow her eyes and mumbled "you are not Sasuke. Who are you?" How did she break from his _Genjutsu_? Izuna stared with wide eyes as he didn't feel the usual _chakra_ pulse of breaking one.

Izuna calmed himself and then said with his best prince-charming smile "my name is Izuna. I came here in peace". The woman instead of giving him the usual respond he usually receive –blush and _kyaa_ squeeze- , snorted rather in un-lady-like and said "and I'm the _Ramen_ god. So, why were you and your goons staring at me? Weren't you thought not to peek a look at a woman? I swear that men are pervert by nature".

Izuna frowned at her words. He is a well-mannered man thank you very much. "I apologize if we offended you, but we came her requesting your medical skills to heal one of our own. I'm sorry that you've felt threatened by our way, but please blame that to our ninja training" Izuna said not messing a beat as he slowly scratched the back of his head to give the impression of a goofy kid.

"Oh~" Izuna noticed the healer raise her fine delicate eyebrow and place her hand on her hip. "What made the mighty _Uchiha_ clan seeks the help of little poor ol' me. You would think that well known clan would have the best medical staff to fight their long life foe" Izuna's face crunched into suspicion. How did she know that I am an _Uchiha_?

"Your pink eye and the _Uchiwa_ symbol on your armor is how I knew that you and your pals are _Uchiha_. Even if I'm a civilian doesn't mean that I will be arrogant to shinobi famous clans' symbol. You know it is a civilian first rule, 'stranger danger, especially a ninja' and that is how I survived Izuna-san"

Izuna index scratched his cheek and said with a pout "but I'm not a stranger now, Minatsu- _san_. You know my name no?". Izuna decided to act like an innocent kid and thus he started to show his emotion on his face.

Not like this civilian could read his deception, after all they were all trained to cheat well, to Kill, and then to Walk in the Funeral Procession with tears in their pale faces.

"And don't sell yourself short Minatsu- _san_! You are the _Kiseki no chiryō-sha!_ Best healer in the world! I came here to ask for your help to heal an acquaintance of mine. Our healers couldn't heal him; he will die Minatsu- _san_. If we have good healers like you, many of our kin would be alive" Izuna gave a sad smile as he stared at the ground.

His feelings were genuine but he had to force his emotions to his face too convince her.

He suddenly clapped his hands in front of his chest and said "oh I know how about you work for us after you heal my associate…" "I refuse" Izuna was cut and with an apologetic tone Naruto continued "I'm the healer of my village Izuna- _san_. Please understand that I can't leave them".

Izuna mentally gritted his teeth. He thought that his goofy emotional yet innocent facade could convince her to join them. Alas, he can figure out a way to do that later on.

"Oh… I see. B-but Minatsu- _san_ please come with us. He will die without your help" he gave his pitiful pleading face that was filled with worry. "Bring him to here Izuna- _san_ and I…" "but Minatsu- _san_!" Izuna cut her frustrated.

Every passing second near his father to his death and he will be damned to have it this way."We can't move him according to the medic. Please I beg you" Izuna got into his knee sand this time with no deception stared with desperation.

Izuna noticed the blue eyed healer stare impassively at him for a moment. Then there was a faraway look that told Izuna that she wasn't seeing him, but seeing through him... like if she was seeing someone else.

Sasuke maybe, he thought waiting for her. If she refused, he thought as his hand came closer to his sword hilt. He can always force her to, but Izuna knew that people do their best when they wished to rather than when they are scared.

And that is why he is here begging this woman. And he will do despicable degenerate tasks just to have his father safe.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto on the other hand was angry. The one time she uses her head and plan for her future this happen! Here she thought that she will live her life healing the people of _Matsumoto_ village while waiting for _Konoha_ to be found.

And after that she will kill Madara before he defect and summon Kurama to fight the first _Hokage_ at the valley of the end; really a simple plan that she was so proud of but here she is now seeing it crumble thanks to Sasuke's look alike.

Now, now what should she do?

Whoever is this one who needs her healing is very important to the _Uchiha_ clan that they get off their mighty horse to beg a civilian to help.

If she went with them, they could force her to stay and heal during their battles which might change the timeline tremendously that _Konoha_ might not be founded.

What if the one she is requested to heal was Madara! If he died than she can say goodbye to _Konoha_! Oh shit what should she do? Naruto licked her lower lips as she thought in frustration.

But

..

what if it wasn't Madara and it was some no-name person? Yeah she can hope that right? Naruto thought.

Right before she reject Izuna again, she noticed his hand hovering over his sword hilt. Her eyes returned to the red eyes that were waiting for her answer. She can sense his intention, his desperation that urged her to help him.

It was hard to look at Sasuke's look-alike face when he was having this expression. It reminded her of Sasuke when he was depressed enough to go to that pedo Orochimaru.

even thinking about Orochimaru wanted her to puke!

 _"…_ _If you don't share someone's pain. You can never understand them…"_

If she refused to help him and the patient died she will have Izuna on her back. She trusts her skills to defend herself but if he died on her hands she is sure that the _Uchiha_ clan will come to seek Justice.

 _"…_ _Justice comes from vengeance, but that justice only breeds more vengeance…"_

And the hatred circle won't end.

Well screw it! She is Naruto! She is not the sharpest _Kunai_ that plans beforehand. She has always walked on her gut feelings and her feelings are telling her to help Izuna.

She can always fight her way out of the _Uchiha_ clan and hopefully she can give Madara a good life beating while doing that.

"Izuna- _san_ , I will need to return to the village to get some supplies to heal your… _acquaintance_ " and with that she turned toward _Matsumoto_. She had reached to her hut with the three _Uchiha_ on her toe; the two who she had knocked earlier were drilling holes to the back of her head.

"Please stop glaring at my head, I will need it to heal your kin" Naruto smiled in mirth as she felt Izuna glare at the two pointedly.

"You can use seals" one of the two suddenly asked as she was packing few herbs into a scroll. "Yeah" she answered shortly as she roamed her house gathering some medical supplies along with few weapons that she sealed into her wrist storage seal that was covered under her sleeve.

She will need it during her break out from the _Uchiha_ compound later on as she has no doubt that they won't let her leave after she healed their kin.

She wore her straw hat and her back-pack that is now full with scrolls. "Well then shall we go gentlemen" she said with a soft smile.

Izuna nodded and then said "I'm sorry Minatsu- _san_ , but we will have to put you into a _Genjutsu_. It is just some security procedures that our clan follows when we bring stranger to our home".

Naruto pouted childishly as Izuna carried her in a Peggy style as they travel between trees; her sense where confused thanks to the _Genjutsu_ that they had put on her.

She wanted to protests but then she shrugged it thinking about the free ride to the _Uchiha_ clan. Beside her weight-seal made her more than ten-times heavier than usual.

Izuna must be polite for not to complain about her weight, that or he is used to carry heavy things which is not something she would consider a skinny boy could do.

 _Meh_ ~ she doesn't give a damn about that.

" _Mou_ ~ when will we arrive to your stupid compound?! I want to finish healing your kin so I can go back to home and cook my dinner" Naruto whined rather loudly into Izuna's ears.

She can be a brat sometimes, but even you will become one if you were bored. And a bored Naruto is a dangerous one.

"Shut up woman! We are moving stealthy and…" "Shut up man! We are moving stealthy and…" Naruto mocked, "jeez do you think that shouting at me by woman offend me? Look here pinky-eye I am a woman and there is nothing to be ashamed of being one!" Naruto turned to yell at the _Uchiha_ who dared to shout at her.

"Minatsu- _san_ , please forgive my kin. He doesn't seem to realize how valuable and beautiful creature you are" the other _Uchiha_ said with an apologetic tone that contradict the sneer in his face. "But please keep quiet, we are passing another clan territory and we…" "Izuna-san, please tell this gentleman that although your _Genjutsu_ confuses my sense, that doesn't mean that I can't feel their animosity. A polite facade with black intention and vile heart do not belong in the same line no?" Naruto smiled resting her chin against Izuna's shoulder not noticing the dropped jaw of the two _Uchiha_.

Izuna didn't pay them attention as he was thinking about getting fast to save his father.

Naruto after few hours -or what she thought that were hours thanks to the _Genjutsu_ \- finally was carefully placed on the ground. A moment passed and the _Genjutsu_ was lifted making her sense return one after the other to normal.

She blinking her eyes noticed that she was standing within a traditional corridor of a well maintained traditional castle-like compound.

"This way Minatsu- _san_ " Naruto turned her gaze to Izuna who urged her to follow him. She walked gracefully behind him noticing how few maids and worriers would bow to Izuna and stare at her with curiosity.

Both of them reached to a room with well decorated _shoji_ -screen. The room was guarded with two worriers who bowed to the _Uchiha_ in front of her and opened the door.

Both walked inside the room to see men and woman struggling to save an old man. Naruto stared at the medic –three woman and four men- pouring their _chakra_ into the man's chest where his blood was leaking.

They were wasting their _chakra_ with no avail, Naruto moved her eyes from the man to inspect the room until her eyes met him.

 _"I just stopped the fate of this world. I freed people from pain, suffering, and emptiness. Naruto… You're getting in the way of everyone's happiness. Our game ends here. I turned hell into heaven. You should understand… It's already over."_

Two words repeated in Naruto's mind as her cold Azure eyes stared at the one who destroyed her world...

 _Kill him…_

 _Kill Him…_

 _KILL HIM…!_

Uchiha Madara

* * *

thoughts ? really I would like to hear what you think will happen next ;3

and a call for the one to become my beta... WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?! hope that you are okay (⊙.⊙(⊙ _ ⊙)⊙.⊙)


	8. diversion

_Kill him…_

 _Kill Him…_

 _KILL HIM…_

 _Uchiha_ Madara gave several inward relief sighs as his brother finally entered the room. He kept his glare at the _Iryō-nin_ making sure that they drop dead before his father if it meant that he will survive, even if they dried every ounce of their _chakra_ while doing it.

He might not show it, but his father is precious to him. His father and his young brother are the only family he has and he won't lose them to the _Senju_ clan; not ever again!

He turned his gaze to the person who walked behind his brother. Blond long straight hair held into a pony-tail, azure bright eyes that stared at him with passive gaze that hide something unnerved him, fair skin, defined cheek bones and button nose; a woman that was a year or so younger than him who was leaning to the short side if she was compared to men height.

Madara growled as he didn't see how this fragile creature could save his father. He couldn't sense her _chakra_ , their father need a capable _Iryō-nin!_ did his brother forget that!

"Izuna who is this woman and where is the healer you spoke of?" Madara glared toward the woman who had the gall to not to flinch under his gaze. Everyone bow to him and this woman dares to look him in the eye!

"Aniue, this is Minatsu-san. She is a healer from _Matsumoto_ village and…" Madara growled activating his _Sharingan_ and cut his brother saying lowly "Izuna have you lost your mind? You brought a civilian healer to save our clan head and a woman at that! Take this worthless pathetic woman out of my sight and you make sure to heal my father or so help me…"

A sudden gasped cut Madara's speech; everyone stared with shocked eyes at the scene in front of them. Madara growled taking the _Tabi_ sock that had suddenly found its way to land on his face. "Shut up pinky-eye!" Madara send a murderous glare at the woman who stood straight from her throwing position and dared to meet his eyes without flinching.

"I don't know who you think you are idiot! Izuna asked for my help and I won't leave before helping him. Does it matter if I am a civilian and what the hell is wrong of me being a woman? You can't just go and call me worthless without giving me a chance! No! I don't care what do you think, I will heal that old man wither you like it or not" Madara and everyone were baffled at the woman who walked to his father resting place while hissing curses that made everyone blush, except of Madara of course as he is an _Uchiha_ and _Uchiha_ do not blush.

Madara scowl followed the woman who dismissed him as she sat by his father side. Just as she was about to touch his person, Madara appeared by her side and held her hand angrily. He kept his death hold until she turned to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"If he died I will have your head" and to emphasis his threat, his killer intent flared in wave that chocked everyone in the room except of his brother who slightly flinched.

Madara narrowed his _Sharingan_ as he noticed the girl shrug his killer intention easily and snorted saying "as you wish pinky- _Hime_ ". She then snatched her hand from his grip and then shouted at the frozen _Iryō-nin_ "what are you waiting for, bring me some warm water and keep it coming!"

Satisfied that his threat had reached even though he was unnerved with her brash nature, he returned to his previous position keeping a hawk gaze at the woman. He noticed her finger open his father clutched eyelids to peer a look at his eyes. She then placed the left side of her face on his father's chest and closed her eyes listening to his pulse.

"Healer- _sama_ , here is the water you requested" one of the woman said bring a barrel filled with warm water. The woman whistled setting straighter and said "whoever wanted this man dead sure did some number on him".

She brought her hands to the water bucket and then sudden hum of chakra appeared around her hand. Lifting her hand up, the water creating a ball floated under her hand.

"Amazing, that need perfect level of control" Madara heard his brother who sat beside him mumble. "hold him down, it will be painful" Madara noticed his kin follow her orders without a second thought after watching the water floating bowl follow her hand as it positioned over his father's chest.

"Here I go" she said pushing her hand forward and Madara so his clansmen loosen their grip as the water started to enter their leader chest.

His father suddenly screamed with pain as the woman pushed him back to the ground and shouted "I said hold him down idiot!" And that they did after a Chorus of "Hai".

The water disappeared inside his father's chest only to come out from the point above the heart with purple liquid floating within. Once the whole water ball came out, she took it toward the empty barrel and let it fall down.

"We will repeat that so be prepared. Next" Madara stared with un-bitten eyes at the woman who kept shouting next as she repeated her action over and over until 13 barrels were filled with poisoned water.

She whipped the sweat beads from her forehead and then turned to the _Iryō-nin_ who was waiting for her next instructions.

"You can use bandages to seal his wounds; I will work on a counter for that poison. Be delicate" the woman then turned to look at Madara for a moment passively and then turned to one of the men and said "take me to the kitchen please and bring that barrel with you".

And with that she left along with her straw backpack and one of the men on her toe.

Madara followed her until she left his gaze and then turned to look at his father who was now breathing with ease. Whatever she did seems to help more than their medical staff and she did it in less than an hour.

"Izuna" Madara said softly calling his brother attention. Izuna stared at his brother who said not leaving his gaze from father's body "who is this woman? Tell me everything you know".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"And who does he think himself is?!" the _Uchiha_ females and the guard who showed Naruto to the kitchen stared with awe at her.

Since the moment she entered the kitchen -of course not without catching the gaze of every _Uchiha_ on her way thanks to her starling blue eyes and long golden hair- she kept cursing their clan hire.

None of them dared to get into her way seeing that she was working on the anti-venom for their clan head.

Beside who is idiot enough to stand in an angry woman path that had the gut to throw her _Tabi_ sock on the face of THE MADARA? Oh that is the talk of every Uchiha at the moment.

The one who were had more grasp on ninja training and those who are ninja were awed when they noticed her unsealing few herbs from one of the scrolls of her thin backpack.

They noticed how her movement was precise as she cut, mixed, boiled, while cursing of course not bothering with them at all.

She then stood and turned with a try that contained Chinese Acupuncture needles, sake jar, and covered steaming anti-poison. The guard offered to take the tray and was praised with a small warm smile that made him blush slightly.

They walked back to the main room where the Uchiha leader was laying.

Naruto took the time to take calming breath. No need to be hostile toward that bastard, she thought once they reached the room. The guards opened the door for them and Naruto walked inside with grace that no one would believe that she had.

She calmly sat beside the old man noticing how Madara and his brother were setting on her right side near their father's head.

Not giving them a glance, she took the tray from the _Uchiha_ who followed her and placed it on the ground. "Healer-sama would you mind telling us what are you doing?" one of the Iryō-nin asked cautiously.

Naruto locked her eyes with him and then said "the old man" here she pointed to the still injured leader noticing how some of the people present scowl at her lack of respect.

Shrugging their annoyance with her she continued "was poisoned with one of the deadliest venom I have seen. In fact it was a combination of rare poisons here in _Hi no Kuni_ ". She took on of the needles and dipped it with the now cool anti-venom she prepared before.

she took a cotton ball and brushed with it some sake over the points where she wanted to use of his body."The poison is a bit*h to deal with" her crude word made some frown at her, she ignored them yet again.

"Whoever infected him must have hated his gut" she said with a snort. She inserted several of the Acupuncture needle in varies places including a point between his eyebrows, one at the right side of his neck, another near his right lung carefully avoiding any wrapped wounds.

She sat straight again and mentally counted to the ten. Once the timer reached the end, everyone noticed how Tajima labor breath calmed to normal pace.

Taking the needles out, she brought her hand to hover above his chest. "And _kami_ said let there be light" Naruto mumbled as she summoned her _chakra_ the lightened the room with it cheer presence.

The _Uchiha_ men flared their _Sharingan_ at her noticing how they couldn't feel the _chakra_ being built but they only saw it above her hands. Madara couldn't comprehend what he saw at all, as normally he could sense chakra while being build but here he was setting beside a woman who he dismissed as nonsense only to feel the sheer charka that suddenly irrupted from hands.

"Impossible" he mumbled as he felt her _chakra_ entering his father's body. As soon as her _chakra_ was called, it suddenly disappeared leaving the shocked shell men in silent.

Naruto unwrap the bandaged from the old man to expose a wound-less scar-less skin. She placed her hand again above his chest and checked her work. With a satisfied node to herself and a mental pat on her shoulder she stood and walked to the door saying "I'm leaving".

"Wait a minute" Naruto fought the urge to groan as she threw her gaze above her shoulder to the hire of the _Uchiha_.

He was still in his seating position with his arms crossed above his shoulder. He gave her the Uchiha cool glance and said "our clan head hasn't wake up yet".

Naruto raised an elegant golden eye-brow and said "is he now". And at her cue, the _Uchiha_ leader slowly flattered his eyelids. She smirked at Madara and then turned to continue her pace to get a head start before the chase.

" _Chichiue_ " Izuna called with relief as he helped his father to set. "Izuna" a gruff voice called as the Uchiha head glance at the relieved smile of his youngest child. "Still your job isn't done woman" Naruto groaned this time and turned to glare heatedly at the impassive man.

"You haven't briefed as at my father's state" Madara smug tone was clear to everyone within the room. Naruto eyebrow twitched but then she regained her calmness with a mental breath.

"My apology pinky- _Chan_ " the narrowed eyes of Madara made Naruto's day. She turned to look at the blank _Uchiha_ head and said bluntly "old man, you were about to die but thanks to my awesomeness you are alive".

Izuna couldn't help the smile that graced his lips from Minatsu brash attitude. He still wondered why she kept insulting his dear brother and the lack of respect toward his father as she kept refereeing to him by 'old man'.

But then her nerve is a nice breeze change from the strict manners that control his clan life.

Izuna noticed how his father raised his eyebrow at her words in inquiry and thus he introduces " _Chichiue_ this is Minatsu. She is the one who healed you" his father nodded and then turned his gaze back to Naruto with one thought in his mind 'we found our clan new healer and she shall not leave'.

"The poison was created for two jobs. Kill you, and make you suffer. Obviously the former of the two we managed to save you from. But the later … _meh_ you suffered" the careless shrugged Naruto gave made everyone glare at her.

" _Neh_ Old man, you are the clan head no?" she suddenly asked while titling her head to side in a rather cute way. Tajima nodded tensely, "well, that could be a problem then" Tajima and everyone narrowed their eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" it was Madara who asked.

Naruto turned to look at him with dismissing eyes before turning to look at the clan head. "Doctor patient confidentiality" she said waiting for permission to speak. "Madara, Izuna stay and the rest of you leave us" Tajima said calmly but you could hear the non-negotiable tone in his voice.

A moment passed and once the door was closed Naruto spoke "the poison is undetectable and thus I won't balm your _Iryō-nin_ seeing that they lack full training. The poison is designed to eat your _chakra_ pathway and you know how it is impossible to live without a one. The process is supposed to take at least three days and during that time you would feel unbearable pain. Once at least 50 % of your _chakra_ pathway disappears the poison will start to attack your internal major organs like heart, kidney and so on".

"the poison's work accelerate whenever it feel healing _chakra_ and that is why about 80% of your _chakra_ network is dead" An ire silence controlled the moment as Naruto took a breath and let her words process in the three _Uchiha_ minds.

Izuna started with wide worried eyes at his father calm mask that didn't betray anything. He noticed his brother tighten his crossed arms as he kept his impassive gaze at the young healer.

"I managed to heal your wounds and saved the pathways that are necessary for you to live, however even I can't regrow _chakra_ pathway. It seems that your warring days are over old man" Naruto notice the _Uchiha_ head glass gaze and took that as her chance to sneak outside seeing that his sons were now looking at him with concealed concern.

She closed the door behind her softly and walked calmly within the streets of the _Uchiha_ compound.

Walking in an alley she created a cloudless silent clone of herself that continued it walk within the compound while she _henged_ herself into a little squirrel. The clone walked slowly toward what seems to be the gate of the compound and called for the guard "open the gate I'm leaving now".

Two men who were keeping guard over the closed wooden gate turned to look at her. They recognize her to be the woman whom their clan head youngest son Izuna brought over his back.

" _Miko_ - _sama_ " one of them bowed and then asked "what are you doing over here if I may ask?" "I just finished healing your clan head and now I'm on my way to home. Would you please open the gate" the relief of having their clan head safe was evident but still they noticed that something was wrong.

Although the carefree calm attitude that they related for priestess's aura around her, they knew the security procedures of escorting strangers in and out of their compound; Never left alone without an escort, never leave or enter without being under _Genjutsu_ which both aren't applied on this _Miko_.

" _Miko-sama_ " one of the guards who had your typical _Uchiha_ features but with a scar that ran over his nose that reminded Naruto of Iruka walked closer to her. "you have our gratitude for healing our clan head however, please wait until an escort and permission arrive from our leaders to let you go" the scared guard receive a pout that made him smile secretly.

"But I have to cook my dinner you know, can't you let me go please?" the puppy eyes might have worked if he was a lesser man. "I'm sorry but you have to follow me back to…" "Sorry I got to go" Naruto held his stretched arm and threw him over her shoulder before rushing toward the gate.

"Stop her!" the man groaned and the _Uchiha_ who were close from the gate followed the pursuit.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"It seems that Butsuma managed to kill me" Izuna never saw his father this angry before. Not even the moment where his brother Madara was busted for befriending Hashirama made him scowl like this.

But then again, for a ninja to lose their chakra is like being good as dead. Then how about being a head of one of the prodigious clan that is proud of their _Dōjutsu_ which need _chakra_ to fire out.

" _Chichiue_ , you are still alive and you can help us destroy those filth even without heading with us toward the war. Your presence itself is more than enough which is something that the _Senju_ will fear for sure" Izuna couldn't help the smile that lightened his lips at his brother try to console his father.

Even if he masked it with his natural tone, it was still so touching of him.

Tajima _hn-ed_ and said "I will leave leading the clan for you. But first thing first, the healer must stay. Such an advantage shouldn't be wasted". "I will try to convince her to join our clan _Chichiue_ " Izuna said to which his father nodded.

Suddenly they heard shouting and sound of fighting coming from the compound entrance. They all shot from the room and rushed toward the commotion only to gasp seeing whom they filled as a defenseless woman beat their clan with ease.

She swiftly evaded the hits and delivered one for the that messed her back to her attacker. The fight didn't involve anything aside from _Taijutsu_ and from looking at her forms they couldn't detect any logic. It was blizzard, that when you expect a kick a bunch arrives.

"Out of my way weakling" Naruto shouted hitting one of the men on his family jewel making everyone wince. "What a waste of time" Madara mattered under his breath as he walked between his fallen kin.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly appeared by Naruto's side and twisted her arm behind her back. He pulled her against his chest restraining her.

"Madara- _sama_ " the men bowed to him and stared with shame at being defeated by a civilian and a woman at that.

Naruto blinked not noticing him appearing by her side. She then gave a murder shout "his is touching me! Let me go you pervert!" Startled by her shout Madara loosened his grip enough for Naruto to run and hide behind a startled Izuna.

She sniffled and said in a weak tone "Izuna helped me, that rapist just touched me".

It was a comical site for Tajima to see his eldest son frustrated. "There, there Minatsu- _san_. _Aniue_ didn't mean to touch you like that" "you can't be serious" Madara shouted outraged.

Izuna send him an apologetic smile that told him to play along. "I will keep you safe Minatsu- _san_ ". Naruto sniffled and then stared at him with tear-filled eyes "promise". "I promise" Izuna gave his best charming smile noticing how his brother couldn't resist rolling his eyes and Hn-ing at him.

A blush covered Naruto's cheek as she lowered her eyes to the ground and played with her fingers so much like Hinata. "However Minatsu- _san_ , please refine from hurting our men" Izuna scolded lightly making Naruto stare at the men who were on the ground glaring at her.

"But Izuna- _san_! They attacked me and he didn't open the gate for me to leave!" Naruto pointed at the gate keeper who glared heatedly at her. "That is because we didn't give you the permission to leave yet woman! There is another thing we want you to do" Madara said through his gritted teeth.

Naruto dropped her innocent girl facade and said with a smirk that unnerved the _Uchiha_ men "but Pinky- _Chan_ , I have places to go, people to heal, and _Ramen_ to eat. _Ja ne_ " she brought her fingers into a victory sign and disappeared with no trace.

Somewhere few miles ahead in the forest a squirrel turned into a blond haired girl that snickered at the dumb-found faces from the clone's memory. "Idiot" she mumbled and walked toward her village. "Indeed they are" a smooth voice said before a hit connected to the back of her neck leaving her to fall into darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

see you next time! and THANKS for the 100 following! I just feel the love ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░LoveYouAll░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ


	9. Captive

Something is wrong and Naruto knew that. She didn't remember going to bed and that by itself put her on edge. Years of being prankster helped her to stay calm and forged sleeping.

She stretched her sense to realize that she was alone in whatever place she was but she noticed that her sensory rang was restricted somehow. Something was blocking her sense she has realize and thus she knew that she was a captive.

She wasn't bounded seeing that she managed to turn to her side. That is good; she snuggled into her bellow and gave a moan seeing that she sensed _chakra_ few meters to her left.

She flattered her eyes and peered her at surroundings. She was in a traditional Japanese room with _Shoji_ screen on her left. It was a symbol room but the decor was nice.

Suddenly Naruto noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was laying in clean undergarments that had a feather symbol stitched on the left side of her chest.

I saw this symbol before; Naruto furrowed her eyebrow at that. She turned her head searching for her clothes to find none. She then stared with suspicion as the _shoji_ -screen slide to the left swiftly.

Pure shock was evident on the face of the woman who entered the room but she soon schooled her expression to a warm soft smile. Naruto inspected the woman noticing that she possessed long brown hair and light brown eyes.

Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash. Naruto noticed the same feather symbol was stitched on the area above her heart.

She reminded Naruto of someone that she couldn't remember and that is why she remained calm waiting. "I see that you are awake Miko- _sama_ " the woman said calmly as she closed the _shoji_ screen not before signing behind her back.

Naruto tried to sense outside the room but she noticed some kind of a block blurring her sense. _Genjutsu_? She thought giving a small smile for the woman. "Who are you if you don't mind me asking" Naruto asked attentively showing caution seeing that she wanted to establish a confused worried civilian facade.

"My name is _Kurama_ Ume Minatsu _Miko-sama_ " the woman smiled setting beside Naruto's futon. "How did you know my name?" Naruto asked defensively. "No need to worry Miko-sama. We mean you no harm. Yuichi- _sama_ will explain everything to you. I'm here to help you dress and guide you to the meeting room"

The woman now dubbed by Ume stood moved to one of the walls and placing her hand on it; the wall faded to show a kimono placed on a stander with boxes on the ground. _Genjutsu_ it is, Naruto thought as the woman opened the boxes to show Make-up and jewelries of all kind. She then turned to Naruto with a kind smile and motioned for her to wash with a bowl of water on her left that appeared out of nowhere.

It must have been covered by a _Genjutsu_ , but how come I couldn't sense it, Naruto forged her thoughts with surprise. The woman chuckled at her awed expression and then waited for her to wash her face. Once she did that, Ume asked her to come closer to her.

"Do you like it?" Ume asked allowing her to touch the kimono. It was soft, made of the finest materials and it had lovely combination of colors. she can spot orange somewhere there too! But it would hinder my movement I won't be able to make a run for it wearing this, Naruto thought with a frown.

 _Kunoichis_ took some lessons after school to learn how to act like woman, fight while wearing tight dresses and thus how Sakura managed to do just fine in her red dress back when they were _Genin_. Naruto being a girl who lived in a boy disguise she didn't take those classes and now she regrets doing that.

"It is beautiful Kurama- _san_ , but I can't accept wearing it" Naruto said with an apologetic tone. Before Ume could attempt to say anything Naruto reasoned "you see being a _Miko_ means that we are humble creatures. We are children of earth after all. I wouldn't need to wear such pretty clothes. I bet you that I will destroy it accidentally and I won't forgive myself if that happened".

"Nonsense!" Ume said not being moved a bit. "Your previous clothes are still being washed _Miko-sama_. Beside this is a gift from Yuichi- _sama_. He will take it as an offense if you didn't wear it Miko-sama" Ume fussed and then forced Naruto to stand still as she helped her to wear the kimono.

The kimono was more suited for a _Geisha_ if you asked Naruto; having to wear layer after another with accessories hanging around her _Obi_. She was then forced to set and let Ume work out her hair. She brushed her hair commenting how soft it was and asked her what she use to keep it clean, shiny and soft without a single knit in it. Naruto just shrugged at that seeing that she took care of her training more than her hair that she forgot to cut it short like usual.

Her attender finished placing the last accessory on Naruto's hair and then moved to apply slight redness to her rosy cheeks and red lip-painting to her lips. She fussed how she was cute and beautiful that she isn't worried that she will have few men falling for her charm before helping her to stand. Not even my weight seal made me feel this heavy just like those clothes, Naruto grumbled mentally.

"This way _Miko-sama_ " Ume opened the _shoji_ screen and then led her within the corridors. Naruto took her time to analyze her surroundings. She was within a compound that wasn't as big as the _Uchiha_ compound, however unlike it there was a sense of elegance and beauty. There was still the fuzzy feeling that made her uneasy seeing that she couldn't feel the outside or further than her sight.

This is bad, Naruto thought keeping a calm composer following the brunette with difficulty thanks to her clothes. Ume suddenly stopped and sat on the ground with her knees bend. "Yuichi- _sama_ , I brought _Miko-sama_ as you ordered" Ume said opening the _Shoji_ screen. She motioned for Naruto to enter with a smile and she did dejectedly.

Once she took few steps inside, the _shoji_ screen closed behind her softly. Naruto turned speedily noticing how the shoji-screen faded from the corner of her sight leaving her to stare at wooden walls.

"Ah that is one of our _Jutsu Miko-sama_. _Genjutsu_ similar to the one you used to disguise yourself as a squirrel before leaving the _Uchiha_ compound" Naruto turned her sight to look at a man setting over _zaisu_ chair.

He had brown curly hair just like Ume and amused brown eyes. Must be a clan quality, Naruto thought. Keeping her face calm and impassive, she saw how he was setting with a lazy poster that worried her more than making her feel at ease. He was young man around her age wearing dark navy _yukata_ with the same white feather symbol over the fabric of his chest area just like Ume's clothes.

"Have a seat" he motioned with his hand and out of nowhere _zabuton_ cushion appeared few inches in front of her. Having no choice Naruto did as she was told and waited for him to explain why she was here.

"I must say that this kimono suites you better than the cheap Miko clothes you were wearing" "I take an offense at that umm …" Naruto motioned for him to introduce himself.

"Yuichi, _Kurama_ Yuichi the 18th clan head at your service" he gave a playful smile with a mock bow to her. "I see" _Kurama_ clan wasn't that like Yakumo's clan name? Naruto thought looking at him with unreadable gaze.

"Our spy talked about a healer that saved the _Uchiha_ head which is not an easy feet seeing that we wanted him dead" Naruto tensed at his words and at that he gave another mock stern look to her.

"It was a greet opportunity to get rid of those _Uchiha_ after weakening them by taking their head. The beautiful thing is that we did it secretly during Tajima's fight against the _Senju_ head. But even so, they are still weak and we can still attack them and prove that we are better at _Genjutsu_ than them" the loathsome tone didn't go unnoticed by Naruto's ear that was accompanied with an ugly sneer at his boyish face.

"That is cool and dandy but why am I here?" Naruto asked and Yuichi smiled playfully at her yet again. "you my lovely sunshine managed to crack the poison that I spend some of my clan fortune to buy, such a capable pretty woman like you shouldn't be forced to work for the _Uchiha_ " "but I should work for you?" Naruto interrupted which earned her another smile.

Yuichi stood from his place and walked luxuriously to her. He sat behind her and lowered his face toward her left ear while his hands traced her arm from her shoulder down to her fingers. Naruto resisted the urge to kill him that moment but she took a breath and said "Yuichi- _san_ , please there is something called personal space".

Yuichi gave a pout and rested his head on her shoulder. His hands circled around her waist tightly pulling her slim body closer to him " _Miko-sama_ you are so mean~". Naruto pinched his hand erecting a yelp from him but even so he didn't let go. " _Miko-sama_ I was wondering how is the _Uchiha_ head now?"

"Doctor patient confidentially" Naruto said in a flat tone. Yuichi pulled to look at her eyes with impassive ones " _Miko-sama_ information is power. We planted a spy in _Uchiha_ force to get information on them to know when to strike. I would like to know more about the clan head before I send my men to assassinate him. You would save lives by telling me about your patient".

"That is why; tell me about the head's condition now" Naruto felt sudden dizziness. Whispers reached her ear asking her to tell him. She tried to block them using her _chakra_ but she found that she couldn't grasp her _chakra_.

" _Kurama_ -clan" Naruto said shutting her eyes tightly. She then opened her ether eyes to stare at Yuichi's curious gaze. "You are the one with the _Kurama_ Clan's _Kekkei Genkai_ aren't you?" Naruto noticed how he tensed at her words.

She noticed how her surrounding blurred for a moment. Yuichi stared to his left until the surrounding returned to it previous state. He then narrowed his eyes to stare at her and said in a cold tone "what do you know about my clan _Kekkei Genkai_ ".

Naruto gave a smile and said "nothing much. I only know that your clan power of _Genjutsu_ is due to your _Kekkei Genkai_. And once every generation a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in _Genjutsu_ that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the _Genjutsu_ physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with _Genjutsu_. You are that one, aren't you Yuichi-kun?"

Yuichi narrowed his eyes not knowing how she knew about their clan secret. "Am I now?" he said trying to mask his shock. "Mhm, yup; Seeing how things started to appear out of nowhere and how they felt so real I came to know that you are the destined one. Now Yuichi-kun won't you let me out of this _Genjutsu_. Or should I say Yuichi's second persona" suddenly Naruto felt hands chocking her neck.

She was pushed to the ground with Yuichi saddling her. Yuichi face changed, his eyes sclera turned to black void, his iris color changed from brown to sliver color with no pupil. A black horn appeared on the center of his forehead and his ears become slightly pointed. His clothes were torn now and his nails grew in size to become black claws.

"How did you know about me?" his voice was no longer smooth. It was rough and Naruto could clear see how his teeth become sharper and longer reminding her of _Kyuubi's_ fangs. "Answer me!" he growled tightening his hold over her neck. The room dissolved to turn into a navy dark chaotic place that send shiver to Naruto's spin.

Naruto struggled to breathe as she clawed on his hands, she couldn't feel her strength at all which madfe her panic. "Yakumo" she managed to say and it loosen its hold around her throat. Naruto coughed trying to regain her strength that she couldn't sense thanks to the Genjutsu. He is stronger than Yakumo ever was, at lease back than I managed to fight but now I can't even feel my chakra well, Naruto thought with distress.

"She was a Kurama just like you" Naruto said slowly as another Yuichi appeared. He was wearing white kimono unlike the persona who was saddling her with black armor above it. "Yakumo" the real Yuichi tried the name slowly. "All those who awake _Ido_ became clan heads. I never heard of this Yakumo" Yuichi said with narrowed eyes. The now known by _Ido_ threatened to hold her neck again once again.

Of course he didn't hear about her; she will be born a century from now or so, Naruto thought. "That was the name she gave to me. Maybe she wasn't the clan head seeing that she is a woman. Also maybe she didn't give me her real name" Naruto said and Yuichi nodded at the thought.

"So she told you about our secret, do you think of me as a fool _Miko-Chan_? I'm offended" Yuichi titled his head. Naruto stared at his eyes and said "Yakumo lost control over her _Ido_ to the point that it killed her parent. Do you want that to happen to you?" The _Ido_ glared at Naruto while Yuichi stared startled at her.

"She probably didn't have training for her abilities. I on the other hand had a proper schooling that is why I am the one who in control not my _Ido_ " "are you?" the single question of Naruto brought doubt to Yuichi mind; action that made the _Ido's_ eyes glow for a second.

"Yes I am" Yuichi said firmly as he motioned to his _Ido_ to step away from her which it did rather hesitatingly. The _Ido_ walked to stand behind Yuichi. Yuichi snapped his finger and their surrounding changed into spacious meadow with long grasses. A Sakura tree appeared behind Yuichi where he sat underneath it while his _Ido_ jumped to crunch over one of the brunches.

"Now about the _Uchiha_ head" Yuichi said with an easy smile that changed into a scowl suddenly. "My, such a cheap _Genjutsu_ " Naruto's head turned suddenly to her side with a sudden audible click from her speed. She widened her eyes to notice none other than _Uchiha_ Madara standing by her side. A moment and her surrounding changed into a forest.

She appeared setting on the ground with Yuichi clad in an armor setting few feet in front of her with three Katana pointed to his neck. Four bodies on the ground drowned in their own blood surrounding them with _Kurama_ clan symbol on their armor. Naruto turned to notice around 5 _Uchiha_ men surrounding them aside from the three standing by Yuichi.

"Are you alright Minatsu- _san_?" Naruto turned to her left to see Izuna crunching by her side with a concern eyes while Madara was standing by her right with his arms crossed giving his cool _Uchiha_ stance.

"w-what is going on?" she mattered slowly and Izuna said "we are here to save you from them". "Ah~ Madara it has been a while" Madara raised an eyebrow at brunette who gave an easy smile. "And you are?" a tick mark appeared on Yuichi's head "Oi don't tell me that you have forgot my name!" the _Kurama's_ head whined as his hand reached to the inner pocket of his sleeve.

Izuna came to stand protectively in front of Naruto with his _Sharingan_ blazing into life. "I don't remember unimportant names" Madara said nonchalantly and Yuichi pouted "meanie~ oh well, my fair lady we shall meat again". Yuichi threw a smoke bomb and then disappeared.

"Let him go" Madara said halting his men who stared at him with shock. "We killed his brother who is second to him in term of power. This will teach him not to lay a hand on what is ours" Madara turned to look at Naruto with impassive eyes.

"Try to run again, and I will spank you on your behind woman" Madara said coolly before turning on his heel and walked away.

* * *

I just love the idea of a nonchalant Madara. 'you are of no importance thus I don't care about you' attitude of him is just cool ~

see you next time my sweet little readers. \\(‾▿‾\\) (/‾▿‾)/


	10. To be Cruel

**Beta'd by the wonderful ' epkbutle ' ! Edited: 30th September, 2015... P.S: Chapters 1-4 are Edited as well check them again!**

Naruto sat on the ground and took a slow deep breath. One moment she was snickering at the _Uchiha's_ faces and the next she was captured in a _Kurama's_ _Genjutsu_. _'Was Umi-san part of the Genjutsu?'_ Naruto wondered as she surveyed the dead bodies of the men around her. _'Umi-san wasn't real ... no woman is here aside from me,'_ Naruto assessed internally.

The blonde stared at her clothes which were her usual miko style. _'Not a fancy kimono for sure'_ , she thought and then stared at the Uchiha men as they sealed the corpses into scrolls.

"Shall we go Minatsu-san?" Izuna asked as he looked towards her.

Naruto was exhausted, long gone was her ability to resist or run away so she begrudgingly nodded and let Izuna cast his _Genjutsu_ on her once more. It was morning when she awoke and stretched her arms as she stared at the room she currently occupied. A single futon over the tatami sheets, nothing fancy. She sensed a presence outside the room's door, _'Probably a guard to make sure that I don't run again,'_ Naruto smirked to herself as she folded her futon and searched for her straw backpack which she couldn't find anywhere.

She gave a sigh and flared her _chakra_ to alert the guard that she was awake. A moment passed and the _shoji_ screen slid to the right revealing an _Uchiha_ man she wasn't familiar with. He had short spiky hair and lazy onyx eyes that stared at her impassively. His poster reminded her of Neji which brought a small smile to her lips.

"Miko- _sama_ , good rising. Please follow me" He said briefly with a nod. Naruto followed his slow pace as he led her through the compound and then stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and before her was a huge hall that could fit hundreds if needed.

"Breakfast was served an hour ago but we didn't want to wake you seeing as you were probably rather tired from yesterday's commotion" the man said as he showed her to her seat as a woman came behind him and placed a low serving table in front of her and gave a respectful bow of the head before she promptly left.

Naruto's stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly making her realize that she hadn't eaten since last night. She inspected her food for anything suspicious and once the coast was clear she devoured her food greedily. Once the last grain of rice left her bowl, she set her chopsticks down and said a quite thank you.

"This way Miko- _sama_ " the guard said as he gestured for her to follow him. On their way to the new destination, they passed by many men adorned in training garb and a small number who wore armor; whom she assumed were on guard duty.

 _'It seems that they are taking a break from battle since their clan head has been injured'_ , Naruto thought as she observed those around her.

They approached a room protected by guards where her "guide" nodded to each of them and they proceeded to slide open the _shoji_ screen to reveal a meeting room. _'Looks like I'm about to be judged in court,'_ Naruto thought as she felt every eye in the room lock onto her.

The room had around 13 men if you excluded the guards in the shadows and the ones outside the door. Naruto noticed her position within the room was almost as if she were on trial. She was standing face to face with the clan head, more like she was standing and he was sitting, and Madara was on his right and Izuna on his left. She didn't remember seeing the rest of the men yesterday, but seeing as they were allowed in the meeting she assumed that they were the elders of the clan. The fact that they all had gray hair and wrinkle filled faces, only cemented her initial assessment, as they stared at her with varying degrees of scowls and some with slight curiosity.

 _'How wonderful'_ , Naruto thought as she stood with a slouched posture.

"Minatsu- _san_ , I'm glad that you are back" the clan head stated with a small smile. "I hope that the breakfast was to your liking?" he asked congenially.

"Yeah old man", Naruto smiled in response. She could feel the glares on her for her lack of respect but she didn't pay it any mind. The clan head had a look of annoyance on his face but he concealed it as he opened a scroll that was to his side.

"You will show proper respect woman" one of the old geezers sneered at her.

Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug and proceeded unperturbed. "When will I go home?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hm, about that, I have a proposition for you. I would like you to work as our healer Minatsu- _san_. We will provide you with a house and you will get paid handsomely for your services, of course" Tajima proposed as his attention remained trained on his scroll.

Naruto narrowed her eyes and looked at Izuna, "I refused the offer when Izuna- _san_ presented it before. I have a duty to my village".

"That is a pity" Tajima said placing the scroll down carefully to his side and stared at her with a blank glance.

"You were kidnapped the moment you left our compound yesterday child. What makes you think that it won't happen again especially now that every clan knows about your talents?" one of the elders asked arrogantly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned as dread crept up her spine.

"We had a _Kurama_ clan spy within our ranks, although you were brought here furtively their clan head heard about how you healed Tajima- _dono_ and not an hour after you fled from here you were under their mercy. The moment you leave this compound you will be targeted again. I can assure you that we have our own spies in other clans as well and they have already confirmed that those clans have knowledge of your talents, _Miko_ - _sama_ ". The elder spoke with mocking sadness.

"Let us be honest here old geezer, I'm an edge and burden to your clan and to keep your clan safe you will keep me here whether I want it or not" Naruto stated bluntly. The older man frowned seeing how his words hadn't affected her at all.

"If you know that, then don't look a gift-horse in the mouth and just get to your duties" Madara declared, his arms crossed against his chest as he stared at the blond nuisance from his peripheral with annoyance. He thought these proceedings were a waste of his time. They already had the girl in their clutches so she'd work for them one way or another. Whenever Madara wanted something he would have it and he didn't see her as something beyond his reach.

Naruto gave an innocent smile and said in a sweet tone while looking at their clan head "You see Pinky- _chan_ there is something very beautiful about _Iryō_ _jutsu_. You can inflict wounds that your enemy won't notice right away and they will live their life feeling nothing out of the ordinary until they suddenly drop dead. A single touch is more than enough to kill."

No one in the room missed the not so subtle meaning in the girls words: _"What makes you think that I won't pretend to heal your men while I kill them instead without you knowing the difference? What makes you think that I fully healed your father when I might have made sure that his chakra continues to kill him discreetly."_

Madara's eyes flared and his killing intent washed over the room. He didn't like what he read in between those lines and he especially didn't like that she dismissed his killing intent without any effort. _'She's had ninja training,'_ Madara remembered, _'She's good enough to have managed to keep my men preoccupied, even beating them with ease. She had perfect control of her chakra to the point of being able to sneak outside our compound without anyone noticing her, and if it wasn't for the Kurama clan spy's orders to take her and for their idiot leader to trap her in a genjutsu in the forest –which was a supremely foolish move, why didn't he take her to their compound and then force her to spill the beans there?!- She would have left our own compound without a clue as to where she had gone.'_ Madara continued to pour over recent events before his thoughts were interrupted by his younger brother.

"I don't believe that you would hurt my _chichiue,_ Minatsu-san. I trust that you have healed him to the best of your abilities" Izuna suddenly stated with a smile.

"Oh?" Minatsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Izuna nodded, "You are a _miko_ and a healer at that, your training requires you to save life no matter which it belongs to." the boy elaborated aloud in affirmation.

"What makes you think that I'm a _miko_?" Naruto asked titling her head cutely to one side.

"Aren't you?" Izuna questioned quizzically while staring pointedly at her garments.

Naruto noticed his stare and giggled in understanding, "I thought that you _shinobi_ looked underneath the underneath and never judged your opponent based on what they looked like." Naruto held her _hakama_ trousers and continued her explanation, "I wear these because I'm quite a clumsy girl. My guardian noticed how I couldn't walk with grace in a regular kimono and thus asked me to wear this", the girl lectured while tugging at her _hakama_ for emphasis. "She was a _miko_ herself but seeing that the usual garb is invaluable to her I suggested wearing orange _hakama_ instead of the regular red. Besides, orange is a badass color!" Naruto let go of her orange clothes and continued "You are the ones who assumed that I was a _miko_. I simply didn't correct you seeing that it would keep me safe. After all, priestesses are holy women and it is common knowledge that they won't be harmed."

Madara internally applauded her for her cunning mind. _'Establishing that she is a priestess knowing everyone will give her respect without hesitation, wearing men's hakama is a dead giveaway that she didn't want her clothes to hinder her movements and that she could be a potential enemy, but she completely avoided such suspicion by allowing us to go along with our own initial assumption',_ he thought, his respect for the girl's skills growing with each passing second. 'Now discarding her masked identity, it is our top priority to make sure that she didn't harm father with her _jutsu_ back when she was healing him' Madara thought without showing his worry on his face as he continued to assess the situation. He swiftly gathered his _chakra_ and connected his now visible _sharingan_ to the defiant blonde's azure eyes. She blinked at him nonchalantly and then tilted her head before dismissing him yet again. Madara widened his eyes is shock once he realized that he couldn't cast a genjutsu on her. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Madara wondered, his _sharingan_ still active as he glared at the girl. "Have you done anything to my father aside from healing him?" he demanded more than asked the girl with only one acceptable answer on his mind. He kept his gaze on her trying to read her body language, but couldn't find anything that betrayed if she did anything or not.

"Who knows maybe I did ... maybe I didn't" Naruto quipped back lackadaisically. Suddenly without order or prompting, multiple guards surrounded her and held their _kunai_ to her neck.

"It will do you well to answer Madara- _sama's_ question" the same man who escorted her to the meeting sneered lowly into the captured girl's ear. Naruto raised an eyebrow in response not a single ounce of fear could be read in any of her movements.

"Satoshi" Tajima called calmly his drawl voice held authority but no other emotion. The guard now dubbed, Satoshi, stopped glaring at the uncooperative blonde with his icy sharp eyes. He gave an apologetic bow and he and the others returned to their previous spots throughout the room.

"Minatsu- _san_ , I trust that you didn't harm me while healing me and I know that you won't do anything to harm my clansmen either. It is a cowardice act and from the moment you healed me I knew that you weren't the type to do such a craven act, even if your life depended on it" Tajima stated with confidence while looking her straight in the eyes.

Naruto kept his gaze but then broke it with a _humph_. The tension in the room immediately dissipated at the acknowledgement of Tajima's words. "If I were to work for you, every life your men took would also fall upon my shoulders because I was the one that healed them. You fight for pride and vengeance Tajima- _san_ ; I don't want to be dragged into your stupid war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr and the victim it is just a petty war that wrecks their lives, and seems to never end especially if you keep fighting like you have been." Naruto declared as she looked to the _Uchiha_ leader with a serious gaze for the first time since she had entered the room.

"I understand" Tajima sighed softly which shocked her. "But our war isn't stupid Minatsu-san. Think of it, if we stop fighting other _shinobi_ clans, who do you think will be attacked next?" Tajima countered solemnly. Dread filled Naruto's eyes and Tajima nodded as confirmation of her understanding.

"Shinobi will fight for greed whether that be in the form of money or land. Both of which civilians have at the moment. We will attack civilian villages and then force them to pay for "protection" or simply kill them to gain their fortunes. It is already happening as we speak but not as much as it potentially could be since we are currently too occupied with fighting each other for … pride and vengeance, as you so eloquently called it. We fight to protect what is ours and in doing so there is much collateral damage but the alternative is far worse."

Naruto never paid attention during Iruka's history lessons. They were painfully boring and most times she simply took Shikamaru's lead and fell asleep. But unlike Shikamaru, who knew the material already and learned from it, she didn't give it a second glance and right now loathed herself for it. She didn't have any knowledge of politics, the current times issues or power struggles, or even enough skill in strategic thinking to process the information she'd gathered in her time here to properly put together a plan to help her in this current situation. She never thought of "what if". Acting in the heat of the moment was always her strong suit and for that skill to be so woefully useless right now hurt her confidence more than she would like to admit and now she was starting to question herself.

 _'If I managed to leave the Uchiha clan, what would be my next step?'_ the blonde churned the thought over and over to herself dread building within her as the seconds passed.

"In the case that you left, Minatsu- _san_ , and you managed to stay away from other clans; How can you guarantee that those that are trying to find you, won't kidnap one of _Matsumoto's_ villagers and use them as a bargaining chip. Like for example, their life in exchange for your cooperation?" one of the elders questioned aloofly.

 _'Basically, what makes you think that we won't us your villages people against you?'_ Naruto translated as fury stirred within her. The agitated blonde closed her eyes tightly and took a breath and then another in an attempt to calm herself before she continued her thought process.

Those in the room waited for her reply; the silent threat hanging thickly in the air until Naruto slowly opened her eyes, turned on her heel and simply walked out of the room without asking for permission.

.

.

.

Once Naruto left the room, everyone remained quiet, not quite believing the action they'd just witnessed. No one even moved from their positions, all their eyes still trained on the door that the girl had just leisurely exited. "The nerve of that woman!" one of the elders exclaimed with a scowl smeared across his face. The outburst awakened the others present in the room, causing the rest to loudly agree and murmur their own complaints in affirmation.

"Brash and brassy she might be, but a fool she isn't. She can be reasoned with and her skills are greatly needed at this time." Tajima stated firmly, looking at his men, quickly silencing their complaints. "Now, while everyone is assembled, another matter needs to be addressed. I would like to announce my retirement. I will step down and let the leadership fall to my heir, Madara. I will act as his counsel until he can rule on his own."

Izuna noticed how his brother sat straighter. There was tension in his shoulders as he waited for the elders' approval and once he received it; he sat with pride. Izuna gave his brother an encouraging nod before turning his gaze back toward the door of the meeting room.

Naruto's words kept replaying in his mind. ' _Stupid war'_ , he thought but then shook his head. _'I'm fighting for the pride of my clan; to keep my people safe. No Senju would hesitate to kill my kin. Whether they were elders, women, or children it wouldn't matter to them in the slightest. They would be killed regardless and, as an Uchiha, I won't stop until every last Senju is dead. It is my duty. For those who have died by their hands and especially for my deceased older brothers',_ Izuna thought with pride swelling within him and motivation burning deep into his veins.

Once the meeting was over, Izuna quickly excused himself so that he could search for the young _miko_ within the compound. He couldn't sense chakra anywhere even though he memorized its unique signature when she healed his father. It was warm, loving, and dare he say … alive. His _sharingan_ was entranced by her potent _chakra_ , not caring what it might do to him. Not even, whether it healed his father or not. He just wanted to stay there in that moment and gaze upon it until he felt satisfied. It was a pity that he couldn't sense her chakra unless she let him do so. A mystery that he truly wished to unravel.

Seeing that he couldn't sense her, Izuna searched for the _chakra_ of Satoshi, her appointed, full-time guard. He found the man near the prairie on the northern part of the compound. Using a simple shunshin, Izuna traveled to their location and noticed Satoshi standing at the edge of the meadow; who gave him a nod as he approached.

Walking between the grass and closer to the area filled with daisies, Izuna first noticed the faraway gaze of the troubled _miko_. He walked slowly and softly towards her and sat by her side. He didn't utter a word and let the summer breeze softly play with locks of their hair.

"My friends died in a war, _dattebayo_. I somehow, with sheer luck, survived while they sacrificed their lives to keep me safe" Izuna simply sat there listening as the mysterious blonde spoke to the breeze. He could hear the grief in her tone and the sheer desperation in her trembling voice. He looked towards her and watched as she hugged her legs while resting her chin on her knees.

"I understand how you feel" Izuna started trying to comfort her.

"Do you?" Naruto asked and Izuna nodded back slowly.

"My _okaa-chan_ died during an attack on the compound. My three elder brothers died as well during a battle. All I have left is chichiue, aniue and my kin. The rest died because of our enemy, the _Senju_ clan. I've trained hard so that I can protect what is mine ... what I have left. _Chichiue_ could have died without your help and for that I'm forever grateful. I don't want my kin to lose their families because we didn't have a decent _Iryō-nin_ available to heal them when they needed it. That is why, please help me. Help us." Izuna pleaded before turning and bowing the blonde miko beside him. Naruto stared at him from the corner of her eyes, searching herself what she needed to say.

"Do you hate _Senju_ clan?" she asked the boy, no judgement in her voice.

"Of course! They have killed my kin." Izuna answered in a heart beat.

"But you have killed many of them too, no?" Naruto bounced back softly, not reacting to the young _Uchiha's_ excitement.

"They are the enemy Minatsu- _san_! I won't forgive them!" Izuna exclaimed not understanding why the girl wasn't seeing his point. His pain.

Naruto noticed how Izuna completely believed in his words. He didn't comprehend her words at all. He just loathed the _Senju_ completely. _'They are raised to hate the Senju-clan from childhood,'_ she realized before turning towards the confused boy.

"If you saw one of them right now, what would you do?" Naruto questioned even though she already knew his answer.

"I'd kill him" Izuna promptly answered, harness dripping from his words. Naruto nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

"Because they are the enemy and they are the ones who have killed your kin" Naruto elaborated and received a strong nod in return.

"Minatsu- _san_ I know that…" Izuna was cut off before he could elaborate.

"An _Uchiha_ killed my friends" Naruto cut in; looking into his eyes.

Izuna's breath hitched in his throat and stared at the girl beside him with wide eyes.

"He slaughtered them like they were a herd of sheep. Have you heard of _Nagano_ village, Izuna-san. It was a village near the mountain close to where you found me. Three years ago it was a village, but now it is nothing but a cemetery." Naruto hissed out, her bright sapphires becoming dark like foreboding clouds filling a clear sky.

Izuna couldn't utter a word. What could he say? He just heard that his clan was the reason for her village's massacre. He couldn't look away from her azure eyes that were filled with suppressed anger and suffocating grief.

"You would kill a _Senju_ that would happen to pass by your side, right. Then how about helping him when he is in need? Can you honestly ask me to work for your clan, to heal your kin, now that you know that they are the reason that I no longer have my friends, my family … my everything?"

Izuna closed his eyes tightly and averted them from her piercing gaze. It was a cruel world he knew that. It would be cruel to ask her to help them and any sane person would refuse to work for them. But his clan needed her help. He had to be selfish. He had to be cruel. Especially if that meant that he wouldn't have to go through the terror and pain he felt when his father was about to die.

"Please help me" he mumbled feebly at last, knowing that she would refuse. He felt her stare at his bowed body for what seemed like an hour. He couldn't read her aura as she stiffly stood and exited the clearing leaving him without an answer.

* * *

Well here is a new Chapter sorry for the long wait! I read my first draft of this chapter and I compared it to 's work -the one you have just read- and the only thing I can say is WOW. Like seriously WOW! like WOW WOW ! I know as a writer I should use other vocabulary other than WOW but seriously it is Just WOW!

Tune with us and tell us your thoughts about this Chapter


	11. Bond Seal

**Beta'd by the wonderful ' epkbutle ' ! Edited: 3rd October, 2015.**

* * *

Madara stared at the inside of his right wrist at the spiral shaped seal with question. He watched the single _sharingan_ tome that was imbedded in the center of the spiral and concentrated as a tiny amount of _chakra_ flowed into the seal. He watched with reluctant fascination as the seal expanded to reveal elegant lines of kanji with mysterious shapes that he couldn't comprehend that quickly traveled up the inside his right arm, across his collar bone and continued along his chest until it blossomed on the left side of his chest into a spiral a little more than thrice the size of the one on his wrist with three sharingan tomes boldly stationed at its center.

"Hn", Madara grumbled with irritation as he cut his _chakra's_ flow and pulled his _yukata's_ _haori_ closed and covered his now pristine chest. The only indication that there was even a seal placed on him was the small inconspicuous circle located on the inside of his right wrist that was now hidden under his yukata's sleeve.

Madara left his room and walked toward the meeting hall where he had recently started to spend the majority of his days. There in the isolation of those four walls he listened to his clan's elders bicker with each other over the state of his clan's affairs. Everything of importance was discussed within that room: the stability of their food supply, whether or not the weapons stocks were sufficient, training of the clan's next generation and the continued training of their current force, mission frequency and quality to maintain their treasury and financial planning based on that income, and of course, the ever constant planning of their next strike on those bastard _Senju_.

'How father managed to stay sane after listening to these overly aged children day in and day out is beyond me' Madara ranted to himself. 'If I was a lesser man, I would just burn them with a _Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (Great Fireball _Jutsu_ ) and be done with it.' Madara continued his walk as he imagined the screams of the elders and the blissful silence that would follow their demise. He casually halted his steps and preceded to entertain the idea of being free of those meddlesome elders. An ever so slight smirk appeared briefly on his lips as he played over the repercussions of that enticing action. His motto had always been "Take what you want whether that be by force or by death." Why should he be halted in his pursuits by those lesser than him. If those that crossed his path weren't strong enough to defend what he wished to take then they only had two choices: step aside or die. He had no qualms about the option they chose, why would he; he had no such sympathy for the weak. Such emotions had no place in a _shinobi_ especially one of his caliber. Weak feelings bred weak men and he was the strongest of them all.

It was a very simple way to live, so it still confused him as to why people dragged things along and made them more complicated than they needed to be all the time. His clan's elders were very lucky that his father tutored him extensively in the ways of politics, manners and most importantly ... patients, which his were wearing exceptionally thin at the moment. He ignored the elders' petulant quarreling and glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. Madara could tell that his younger brother was troubled and watched him intently trying to catch the fleeting emotions and minute tenses of his body. Madara had quickly identified a couple of troubling emotions in Izuna. The slight glances into space and occasional unsteady breathing pointed to Izuna being slightly anxious, the controlled blankness of his face and hollowness of his eyes pointed to sorrow and the most obvious of all was the way his aura absolutely reeked of regret. Although he masked all of these tells impressibly well they weren't hidden well enough that Madara couldn't pick out each emotion with his keen eyes. He'd spent the majority of his life with his dear little brother by his side and that was more than enough time to be able to read every breath, twitch, and sigh of Izuna's like a book.

"Izuna", Madara called in a calm, controlled, but quiet tone. It was heard only by his brother who straightened up immediately and paid more attention to the meeting that was currently in session. Madara didn't say anything else to Izuna during the remainder of the meeting. He went about his duties as he was required and gave his input were it was needed and gave the final word on some of the more pressing issues just as a clan head should. All while keeping an eye on his brother, studying him in hopes that he could figure out what could possibly have affected him in such a way.

Once the meeting adjourned, Madara waited until the room was cleared leaving only him, his _chichiue_ and Izuna. Tajima still sat to his right on top of a cushion and even though everyone had been dismissed Izuna hadn't so much as shifted in his spot on Madara's left side. Tajima took a long sip of his still steaming green tea and watched his sons. He'd also noticed something odd with Izuna's behavior but was content with observing the situation before him at the moment. He was curious as to how the new clan head would handle this situation with his brother.

Silence controlled the moment as Madara took his time and read through his scrolls. He glanced over each document slowly, barely paying attention to the text in his hands. He mulled over the situation in his head and then decided to break the silence that was swallowing them whole. "That woman seems to be doing well." Madara started while shifting the scroll currently in his grasp. Izuna stiffened slightly and then forced himself to relax once more. Madara caught the slight movement in his peripheral and pursed his lips before elaborating on the report, "The infirmary reports state that she's managed to miraculously heal what they had deemed 'hopeless cases'. For each patient listed in here all there efforts were for not but once she took control they were not only stabilized but well on there way to recovery." Madara relayed casually almost as if he was simply talking out loud to himself. Izuna continued to flinch and mask his reactions as Madara watched him from the side. He even attempted to show a smile but hesitated and directed his eyes towards the floor once Madara had ceased his reporting.

"We still don't have any information about her origins" Tajima declared with slight frustration as Izuna snapped up with alarm.

"Father, she is a civilian from _Matsumoto_ village" Izuna provided instantly with a trace of urgency in his voice. Madara set down his scroll and directed his attention towards his brother. Izuna shifted slightly with unease at Madara's gaze but straightened and tried not to look away.

"Do you know who her parents are, how she was trained in _iryō jutsu_ or anything about her _shinobi_ training?" Madara promptly rattled off as he remembered how she managed to leave their compound undetected. 'And what kind of clone did she use', he wondered seeing as it dissolved into nothingness leaving no sign behind instead of the usual water or dirt.

Izuna broke his stare with Madara and slightly shifted his eyes to the tatami floor. "Based on my research, she became the healer of her village after curing them from … illness. She is an orphan; the sole survivor of _Nagano's_ village. As for her training, as I've told you before, I heard rumors that she was self-taught." Izuna provided his findings quietly, with a hint of reluctancy and unease present in his voice.

" _Nagano's_ village? I've come across that place before" Tajima mumbled as he tried to recall the small village near the mountain of the same name.

"Izuna, currently you seem to be on the best terms with her, so I am going to assign you to get more information about her. Since her original village no longer exists, we can't verify if she was actually a part of it or if she is using it as a convenient background story. Infiltrators are tricky bastards after all" Madara commanded as he looked at his brother as intensity flared in his eyes.

Izuna stilled for a moment. He kept his face impassive not giving a hint of what he felt. "I don't think that she is a spy" he started cautiously, "after all she bound her self with that seal to you, no?" Madara kept his stare on his brother before turning it towards the aforementioned seal on his wrist. He gripped his fingers tightly into a fist before he slowly dropped his hand to his side.

"Hn" he grumbled as he remembered the time he had it applied.

-flashback start-

Madara entered his father's chambers after being summoned to the room by a guard. After giving a short bow to his father, he stood before him with a raised brow and stared at the back of their soon to be healer's head question clearly written on his face. " _Chichiue_ , you called for me" he asked in a neutral tone. "And why is … she here?" Madara bit out before he looked back to his father and awaited his reply.

Tajima nodded to his son and then motioned for him to come before him. "You will be the clan leader starting tomorrow." Tajima began as Madara straightened slightly pride visible in the subtle action. Tajima smirked at his son and continued, "Minatsu-san has agreed to be our healer but only if we agree to a few conditions" Tajima explained as he gestured to the blond girl that quietly sat before him.

"Oh" Madara replied in passing as he sat to his father's right and in front of the unusually quiet woman. He stared at the composed face of the blond woman under the soft light of the lantern. He didn't care about how beautiful she appeared, but he was fascinated by her calm yet professional expression. Madara continued to stare down the woman as she looked back unflinchingly. 'All the times that she's interacted with us she's behaved as though she didn't care about us in the slightest. No fear of consequences, no hesitancy in behavior or speech, just acting freely like she was untouchable. Even when we first met and I threatened her she simply shrugged off my actions and healed my father on her own terms. She even called me, _Pinky-hime!_ Me! Uchiha Madara; clan heir! No … clan head!' Madara poured over the memories until his thoughts were cut off by a fluid, gentle voice that bit at his ear and demanded his attention.

"Uchiha Madara, I agree to become your clan's healer under two conditions. The first one being that you provide protection to _Matsumoto_ village since your clan was not capable of keeping my identity secret due to your compound be compromised by an enemy spy." Naruto declared with a delicacy that stirred Madara but a confidence that infuriated him. He had to resist twitching his eye at the jab at his clan's security.

"The second condition is that I will be under your care until the war between you and the _Senju_ ends" Madara smirked mentally, as soon as the words left her lips, seeing as their war with the _Senju_ was a never ending war. She might as well just pledge the rest of her life to him, such a stipulation was basically a pledge to work under him forever.

'Protection for her village ... protecting that place would be child's play. In fact, why shouldn't it be. I could dispatch a few of the younger boys that are still under training to protect that village from bandits. They'd get low risk training in the field that would help prepare them for their actual missions later on.'

"I agree to these terms, your conditions are reasonable enough. Let us now discuss what your work will entail" Madara stated smoothly as he sat a bit straighter. "You will heal our men during our battles, when in the compound, you will heal the wounded in the infirmary, you'll treat the civilians of my clan when they are in need of care, you'll train our _Iryō-nin_ squad in the general areas that they are currently lacking, you will take three apprentices to ensure that your knowledge is passed down to the next generation and of course, you will live here in our compound until you are no longer needed." Madara smirked as he rattled off the last of her requirements.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at his words. "I won't take any apprentices Madara-san. My knowledge will be kept with me. I can train your men in general practices and that is asking a lot as it is. And as I've already pointed out to you, I can't live within the compound as I still have duty to my village, unless you will allow me regular visits to check on their well being and drop off anything else they may require in my absence and freedom to leave here and go to them in times of emergency." Naruto countered hostilely as she clenched her clothing in her fists.

"I will allow you to go to them, I can agree to that. But why won't you take an apprentice to pass your knowledge to the next generation? It is not like you have secret clan _jutsu_ or you have promised to keep them to yourself seeing that you are self-thought" Madara questioned genuinely as he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Who said that I was self-thought?" Naruto pointed out as she took her turn to raise an eyebrow.

Madara tensed slightly at her flow up but masked his action quickly before pressing forward. Izuna told him that she was self-taught based on his research before she healed his father's injury. "Are you not?" he asked nonchalantly trying to coax out more details.

"Hmm ... you can say that. My reasons to not take a student are my own. It is non-negotiable" Naruto stated glaring at the man, daring him to push her on the issue any further. Madara gritted his teeth at that. He wanted to have some of his kin taken under her wing. This way, if she died someone would be at least more knowledgable than the _Iryō-nin_ they currently employed.

"Taking a student even one of the ones that's already trained would take time that you and I don't have. Beyond that it is rather insulting for anyone to be forced to pass on their knowledge which they gained with great effort against their will and further more it simply baffles me that you would assume that I'd be willing to do so not once but three times. Be happy that I'm complying with your request to train your _Iryō-nin_ as it is. Especially since I don't even want to stay here let alone be dragged into your little war with the _Senju_ " Naruto bit out heatedly as she stared at the glowering Uchiha with icy eyes.

"Fair enough, we will accept those conditions, Minatsu-san" Madara's neck snapped as he turned. Shock riddled on his face as he stared questioningly at his father. Tajima noted his son's expression and continued to clarify his statement, "You are not tactful enough to deal with a woman son. Would you like it if the _Senju_ clan imprisoned you and then forced you to pass on your knowledge to their men?" Madara had the decency to turn his gaze away impassively with an ever distinct "Hn" which to us normal humans was the closes Madara would come to showing shame.

"I will prepare the contract then" Madara stated grudgingly and just as he was about to stand to leave completely halted in his stance.

"That won't be necessary" Naruto spoke boldly, Madara eyed her cautiously and reversed to be seated once more. She brought a scroll from her sleeve and opened it up in front of the _Uchiha_ duo. Madara eyes widened as he stared at the sealing complex written on the surface of the scroll. The seals were far beyond his understanding and he couldn't even determine the beginning of the seal chain from the end.

"This is a bond seal. It bonds two individuals to a contract that they've mutually agreed upon. If either side tries to cheat or betray the other; the person at fault will face severe consequences" Naruto declared as she sat straighter and looked at the faces of the two _Uchiha_ who were staring at her with interest and at the scroll opened up in front of them.

"Consequences?" Tajima wondered out loud with worry hidden in his tone.

Naruto nodded her head and continued her explanation, "If either party does anything explicitly against the constraints stated in the contract then they will first experience a pain similar to that of being burned alive, followed by gradual paralysis that will spread the longer the action that triggered the seal goes uncorrected. Failure to correct the "trigger transgression" will lead to death. The paralysis will start in the toes and creep up the body until the betrayer is a quadriplegic and finally it will spread inward and shut down the internal organs until the betrayer is dead. This may seem more of a risk for you than me but you have the advantage of not having to question my loyalties while I'm bound to this seal." Naruto elaborated while Tajima and Madara listened intently.

"How would this guarantee your loyalty?" Madara questioned, his interest piqued.

"The seal binds me as an _iryō-nin_ which will guarantee that I ONLY heal your men and not harm them in any way whether that harm be immediate or delayed. It will also guarantee that what I do teach your _iryō-nin,_ I teach correctly as a guard against sabotage. And further it would bar me from running away. I originally wanted this seal contract with you, Tajima- _dono_ , but now that Madara will be fulfilling his birth right I will have to share this seal with him in your stead." Naruto elaborated as she stared into Madara's unflinching eyes.

"Is this contract truly needed? How can we assure that it won't do anything other than what you said?" Tajima asked hesitantly, knowing that _shinobi_ break their contracts routinely if the situation arises and its to their benefit and he knew that these stipulations applied to his son as well.

"To answer your first question: yes, I don't go back on my word Tajima- _dono_. But I don't trust that your son won't. He, being the clan head will make sure that my conditions are met and as will his. Lastly, we use this seal or no deal. Both he and I will have the same seal so both him and I will face the same consequences. I can't guarantee anything else to you because you, as it seems, don't have any knowledge about seals so you literally only have the option of taking my word on this. You may have doubt; it is a risk, that I can assure you. But in instances like these you have to decide if the benefits are worth the gamble?" Naruto countered casually and waited for an answer.

Madara thought about it for a moment mulling the idea of using the seal over in his head. It would keep her in check just like she said, but he didn't want to be bound to anyone. Knowledge of this seal would have to stay quiet. He refused to let others know that this … this woman had such power over his actions. 'I am _Uchiha_ Madara and no one shall leash me …' Madara thought angrily. 'But then what is there to be done aside from this?' he thought as he tried to think of any other way to avoid that forsaken seal. He gave a mental sigh seeing no other way to get around this and thus he reluctantly agreed.

-flashback end-

Madara shook his head trying to forget the pain he felt during the sealing. It was a bit*h; he had to admit that, but he was more amazed that the girl didn't scream during the sealing as well. 'She must have an enormous pain tolerance.' he thought as he slightly shuddered as he remembered the never ending agony as the seal coursed through his veins and adhered to his body.

"You have a point there, Izuna, but even so there might be a way around our contract. She can pass information about our clan to others; seeing as she wouldn't agree to be loyal to us beyond her duties as a healer and teacher through the seal, which is something that I couldn't convince her to do" Madara sneered as he covered the seal with his sleeve.

Izuna sighed tiredly and nodded his head reluctantly. Once he walked out of the room, Madara turned his head to his father who was still staring at the _shoji_ screen. "Keep an eye on Izuna, it seems that something happened between him and our young healer" Tajima warned as he turned to Madara who nodded in agreement.

"I have complete faith that he is loyal to our clan. But we have to be careful when it comes to his reluctance when it comes to that retched woman." Madara all but hissed as he clutched the seal riddled wrist with his left hand.

The young clan head returned his eyes to his paperwork with determination. He would have to keep his brother safe from the clutches of that sly woman. He knew that she was trouble from the moment he set his eyes on her. Skills be damned, if she crossed him … he would end her.

* * *

A.N: Thanks for the reviews. I assure you that they will be kept in my mind while I write the next chapters. now, one reviewer was slightly upset because of my poor grammar. I just want to tell that not all chapters are -proof-read- Please note that once the whole story is -edited- thanks to the amazing 'epkbutle' I will update that it is completely checked in the story's summery. so please be patient.

another reviewer was upset with how Naruto decided to join the Uchiha clan rather than just travel the world like Jiraiya. they argued that Naruto had trained in the summon world for three years and it is more than enough for her to be strong to just break the genjutsu and be aware of her surrounding. To answer that, I do believe that her development in this story is quite well. she is strong that is true, but imagine if you are in her place. you are in the past and the future of your home 'konoha' lies on your shoulder. one wrong move and 'konoha' might not exits. I don't think that she should show how strong she is right in the moment. you need to keep some hidden card you know. and until the right moment, her true power will remain hidden. of course there will be some fight scene I mean duh~ this is a ninja fanfic! she will protect her self but if the Uchiha clan knew of her powers I assure you that she will be in trouble more than worth the while. people fear those who are powerful and the irrational fear could lead to more hatred that can be avoided once we are careful.

anyhow. I will update once a week and if I was late than .. I'm late :P

thanks for your patience and remember to thank 'epkbutle' for making these chapters readable! XD


	12. Unfamiliar Feeling

_Uchiha_ men had a Code of controlled all aspects of their lives. Outside of the blood that ran through their veins, it was literally what made an Uchiha an Uchiha.

• All _Uchiha_ are to follow the clan head's orders without question

• All _Uchiha_ must contribute to the clan in any form needed

• All _Uchiha_ are to conduct themselves in a way befitting those with blood as noble as ours.

• All shall walk with a straight and proper posture that reflects dignity and strength. Steps should be light and movements elegant. All gestures should personify our clans birthright above all the barbaric lesser are the ways of those descended from the great Sage of Six Paths

Izuna had followed the code to the letter his entire life effortlessly. He had never brought shame to his clan; his feats only bringing pride and glory to the _Uchiha_ name. He always trained to improve his skills, always diligently looked after his family and made sure that his clan excelled in every endeavor in which he was assigned. He never angered his father, he always followed the orders of the clan head unflinchingly and with honor, and he always made sure to support his brother with all the strength he could muster. He was a perfect _Uchiha_.

But right now, his perfection was all but forgotten as he stood outside the clinic where the blond enigma who perpetually invaded his thoughts worked. _'This isn't fair'_ , Izuna mentally whined, as he stood in the threshold helpless to move. _'I've never backed down from anything. Why am I just standing here like this? I bet she can feel the nervousness radiating off me from over there!'_ Izuna berated himself as he let out a soft sigh and started to turn to leave, only to be halted due to his brother's orders echoing in his mind. _'I'm supposed to investigate Minatsu. Even though I really don't want to, especially since she's now bound to our clan because of my selfish request. She hasn't spoken or even acknowledged me since our conversation in that field. And why would she? I'm the reason she's now bound to the clan that is responsible for the loss of her family and friends.'_ Izuna thought in self-loathing. _'She hates me for sure'_ , he continued dejectedly, sadness coursed through him as his fingers fidgeted slightly with the hem of his _Yukata_.

How could he approach her when he knows that she hates him much?

' _No! I am an Uchiha! And Uchiha do not hesitate!'_ He told himself as he walked into the clinic with determination. He would mend things with Minatsu, make her see how sorry he was for his request and show her how perfect his clan was and how full of life they were even if most, if not all, hid their emotions behind a mask of cool indifference.

He noticed how the clinic had very few patients in comparison to the huge number after their last battle. It was impressively clean, with rooms filled with organized beds and supplies. He'd never seen the clinic set up in such a way.

 _'No wonder Madara-Aniue praised her in today's meeting.'_ Izuna thought, pride swelling within in him at his blond friend's abilities… or former friend. At this point he wasn't too sure anymore and desperately needed to find out exactly where they now stood. If recent interactions … or lack thereof were anything to go by, he was not looking forward to the answer.

Izuna strode to the back of the clinic to the room where Minatsu had been instructing the medical staff. Peering through the slightly opened _shoji_ screen he watched as Minatsu instructed the _Uchiha_ medical team on how to control the flow of their _chakra_ for what looked to be the same technique that she used to heal his father.

The entire group was struggling with the technique but there was noticeable improvement after she gave a couple of hints and walked the room correcting individual mistakes. Suddenly azure eyes turned toward the door where they connected with surprised obsidian orbs. Izuna jumped a pace backward blushing with embarrassment for being caught staring at her. He straightened his stance as he heard her suspend the class calling for a break. The _shoji_ screen opened and the _Uchiha_ men left the area halting in surprise after recognizing Izuna before bowing with respect and continuing on their ways.

Izuna took his time and calmed himself before he cleared his throat and walked inside the room to find Minatsu collecting a few items that were used during her lesson. He walked over and started to help her while he tried to figure out how to start a conversation with her.

Izuna's body was operating on autopilot as his mind reeled with thoughts until he felt a softness that he couldn't identify. He looked towards his hand and saw that it was gently wrapped around the hand of another. The soft supple skin caused warmth to surge through his palm that was quickly trailing up his arm. Izuna was completely lost in the moment until he realized that he was holding a hand. He slowly raised his head upwards until he completely froze. Piercing azure orbs were staring into him completely motionless and absolutely unreadable.

A moment of silent dragged on for what felt like forever but was actually only a few seconds but it was more than enough time for Izuna to notice the warmth that was once in those blue gems was hauntingly absent, nothing was reflected in the woman's distant gaze. The sight of those eyes shook Izuna for some reason that he couldn't quite pin but he was grabbed out of that cycle of thoughts by the voice of the woman in question.

"Thank you _Uchiha_ -san"

Izuna's chest clenched at the way she addressed him. Just as she turned her back to leave, Izuna stood and grabbed her wrist halting her.

"Minatsu-san" he called softly almost as if her name was stuck in his throat. His hand still wrapped around her wrist stalling her exit. "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't being fair with you and…" he took a moment to gather his thoughts as really he didn't know what to say to convey his feelings. Izuna had a reputation and certain things about him where widely known to all in the clan: his emotions were always in check; the only emotion that he was known to show was affection towards his family and only outside of training and battle. He had a deep hate for the _Senju_ from the moment they took his brothers from him. These two aspects were concrete and unquestionable but since that day in that field he'd been questioning if he'd somehow missed something all this time. If his beliefs, his clan's beliefs were somehow … wrong. The thought left sourness within him and a dread had been circulated within him, festering and growing as the days passed by.

He had never questioned the way he lived before. But Minatsu's words shook the very foundation of his beliefs, even though he knew that those beliefs weren't to be questioned. He just didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for your loss and I … I really don't want you to hate me" the last part was said with a soft voice, not daring to look at her eyes. The entire situation was very unlike an _Uchiha_. He felt miserable and this was the first time he had felt such a way.

"Izuna-san" Minatsu spoke softly with a sigh.

Izuna's neck clicked from the speed he lifted his head to look at the smile on the blond girl's face.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked resigning to the honest intentions of the man in front of her.

* * *

The last two weeks had been tough on Naruto; handling the clinic, looking after unwilling patients whom didn't want to be healed by a 'woman', organizing the paper work and establishing a documenting and records system were overwhelming tasks. But she had managed after showing her talent of healing to some patients and especially after saving those whom were deemed to be "as good as dead". It was enough to gain some respect; reluctant as it may have been. But it was enough for now just to have her orders followed even if they came with the 'holier than thou' attitude that was well known of the _Uchiha_ clan as a whole.

Naruto hadn't expected to see Izuna let alone hear his sincere apology. Looking at him, he reminded her of the pitifully sad face of Inari. Damn it, his sad expression destroyed her resolve to continue the silent treatment.

Oh well, like she always said a nice warm bowl of ramen always made everything better and thus she invited him for lunch. She felt at peace as she talked with him about everything and nothing as they devoured their lunches. Izuna given her a shocked and awed expression as he watched twenty bowls of ramen appear from her storage scroll and a somewhat disgusted but fascinated expression as nineteen of them disappeared in a matter of seconds while he still struggled to finish his one medium sized miso ramen bowl. She shrugged it off as she was used to seeing those expressions when she ate ramen for the first time around new people.

"And then Satoshi was shocked that every single article of clothing he had given me had changed to my usual attire colors although he made sure to bring me black kimonos to wear every day. I told him that I don't like black but he insists that it is more presentable than my miko attire. That idiot, orange is the most badass color in the world" Minatsu spoke as she noticed how Izuna smiled slightly at her ranting. Which for an _Uchiha_ was equivalent to a full blown smile so she couldn't approve more of her choice of befriending him even after their blow out in the field. He was not your normal every day _Uchiha_ and she liked him for that.

"Minatsu-san, you are part of the clan now. Wearing the clothes Satoshi gives you will tell others that they have to think twice before they attack you" Izuna stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that little detail.

"How so?" she managed to say while slurping the broth of her ramen. Izuna neatly placed his chopsticks beside his bowl and answered the blond directly, "the clan symbol is stitched on the back of those clothes and … ".

"Neh! Still I won't wear them. If I did wear them, it would tell others that I'm a part of the _Uchiha_ clan while in truth I'm only contractually allied with you until the war with _Senju_ is over" she shrugged it off knowing exactly what it meant to wear the _Uchiha_ crest on her clothes.

Wearing them meant that she was their property and she would be damned before she would allow such a thing. She noticed how Izuna flinched at her words and she could still see him trying to figure out how to make her change her mind. But the poor man didn't know how stubborn _Uzumaki_ Naruto was. It ran in her blood. Many generations of men had failed in such a task and who was she to let down her ancestors. Her mother's stubborn streak was legendary and she was definitely walking in those footsteps.

They finished eating and Naruto escorted Izuna toward the door of the infirmary with a smile on her face. "I will see you later Izuna-san" she waved at him as he left and he nodded at her in acknowledgement. Once he was out of her sight her smile slipped and was replaced with an impassive face.

She noticed how the streets were empty and how there were shadows lurking over the rooftops and in the alleys waiting for her to leave the clinic. Her students hadn't returned yet and that made her eyes narrow. "What are they planning now?" she mumbled closing the _shoji_ screen behind her as she walked outside slowly showing no signs that she knew that they were there. Just as she made it to the middle of the street they attacked.

 _'Shit!'_ , she thought blocking a fist from connecting with her stomach. Her attacker was young she noticed, an eight to nine year old _Uchiha_ boy. His blank face reminded her of root members and that bothered her on a level that she didn't want to deal with at that moment. She pulled the boy toward her placing a well-aimed knee to his gut pushing all the air from his lungs out forcefully before throwing him over her shoulder and into a waiting wall as she seamlessly jumped away from another young Uchiha.

 _'Is this attack the healer day?'_ , Naruto thought sarcastically with annoyance as yet another _Uchiha_ child donned in armor tried to land a sneak attack. He through the hand seals of the _Uchiha's_ signature attack and blew a medium sized ball of fire toward her shouting out its name " _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ " (Fire Release: Great Fireball _Jutsu_ ).

Naruto rolled her eyes and jumped backward and stuck her legs over a wall on one of the houses. She then used the momentum of her jump and gracefully flew over the fire ball with a smirk on her face. _'Well it had been a boring few weeks; mine as well release some of this pent up energy by knocking around a few Uchiha.'_

* * *

Madara stood over on one of the roofs along with the _Uchiha_ council who stood slightly behind him. "It is a disgrace that they are all failing to land at least one hit on her" one of the elders sneered and the rest grumbled in agreement. "She hasn't even used any _ninjutsu_ against them and yet they are being effortlessly swept to the side like trash" another scowled.

Madara ignored and their petulant complaints while he focused on the young healers movements. They were graceful as she evaded each attack. She was making his warriors look like nothing more than wet behind ears children wielding sticks rather than _kunai_. She was scowling during the assaults by the first three to four men but almost as if a switch had been flicked, a feral and savage grin appeared on her face. Anyone that was actually paying attention could see that she was thoroughly enjoying the fight.

Even though his men were radiating with killing intent, she simply shrugged it off as if it was never there. _'Curious little thing you are indeed'_ , Madara thought as he looked over to his father and made eye contact. His father stood calmly by his side evaluating her movements along with their kin. They both noticed how Izuna was worriedly glancing at her when they brought him to stand beside them before the start of the mock battle. But once he noticed how she was dominating the battle the tension left him and … he had a grinned. But not just any grin it was a grin filled with pride and that infuriated Madara to no end.

Izuna was supposed to be angry watched his kin fall utterly defeated and at that retched woman's mercy. But here he was; practically cheering for her. If it wasn't for the sake of holding his impassive mask, Madara could swear that his brother would be pouncing and shouting for her to defeat them just like he used to do when Madara was training back in his younger days.

Something inside him was burning in his veins as he stared at his brother's happy face because of… this ... this inferior woman. And that something made him attacks her once the last of his men had fallen. He noticed the shock clear on her face, which he rather enjoyed, before she scowled at him in clear defiance. They danced around each other exchanging several hits. Each of them striking, blocking, and countering with a beautiful proficiency that most could never hope to achieve. Madara could see that she was matching him with ease and that maddened him.

The only one who could ever dream of matching his power was no one but Hashirama. And this woman would fall before him. She had to fall before him. He wouldn't be satisfied until she was lying at his feet. And that she did. Madara managed to knock her to hear rear before pointing a _kunai_ at her neck. But she didn't stare at him with fear in fact she dared to lock her eyes with him. Such blatant disrespect was more than he could fathom. Why would she just submit to her betters. _'I will break her will. I won't be satisfied until she is nothing but the submissive obedient woman that she was born to be.'_ That thought brought a smirk to Madara's lips as he straightened in front of her.

"What is the big idea _Uchiha_?" she actually growled as she stood in front of him. Azure eyes contorting with anger that brought an overwhelming superiority to his smirk before he dismissed her all together and turned his back to her.

"Next week we will engage in a battle with the _Kaguya_ clan. I just wanted to see if you could keep up in a fight, which thankfully for your sake you can as we've all witnessed your pathetic display of power. But no worries, I will provide guards to keep you safe while you heal my men." Madara took three steps before he could hear the cocky tone of her voice.

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten me, oh so mighty Pinky- _chan_ , how will you fight with half of your men injured?" Minatsu sarcastically questioned as she looked around at the large number of downed _Uchiha_ surrounding her.

Madara stopped and stared at her from the corner of his black eyes. "You will heal them woman. It will be a test of your ability". Madara smirked at the twitch of her eyelid.

"I will do no such thing. Test or not. Just because you decide to throw your men at me for some stupid test of my ability without a thought to the consequences. Doesn't mean that I will heal them just because you command it. At least this will teach you to think of your men's health before ordering them you snotty arrogant bastard". Minatsu hissed in disdain as she turned to leave before she froze in mid step.

Madara could feel a tingle in his seal that told him that the leash around her neck had been activated. He could tell that she was in pain from her tensed jaw and he loved every second of it. He walked rather leisurely toward her and stood to her right. Leaning his mouth toward her ear as he said with a mock laughter hidden in his tone "If I were you, I would hold up my end of the deal woman. Now chop, chop. My men have preparations to attend to so it would be best if he hurried along."

Madara knew that he could stop her pain, but he didn't. Her pain would stop on its own once she had finished healing the last of his men and seeing the large number of his fallen men, it would probably take the rest of the day to complete the task. A moment ago, he was angry as he watched his men fall under her power, but now he was satisfied with the end result. She could protect herself during their battles and she could heal his men if she didn't want to feel pain. She would know her place and that was exactly what he wanted. The scene before him brought another smirk to his lips.

Madara entered his room with a smile still on his face and just as he was about to close the door, his brother held the _shoji_ screen.

" _Aniue_ why did you attack Minatsu-chan?" Izuna asked as he stormed to the inside of the room after closing the door behind him.

 _'_ _Chan?'_ , Madara thought as he frowned noticing the anger just barely concealed in the eyes of his _Otōto_.

"I wanted to test whether or not she could hold her ground against warriors of my caliber." Madara answered calmly as he stalked inside the room before he turned to look at his brother's conflicted expression. "Izuna, why are you upset?" he probed and noticed his brother slight flinch.

"I was just upset that you planned to attack Minatsu- _chan_ without telling me. The whole clan knew and I your younger brother knew nothing about it"

Madara narrowed his eyes as he kept a keen eye on his brother. That woman was changing him. _'We had discussed the attack during today's meeting and he wasn't paying any attention'_ , Madara thought with barely concealed anger. "Hn" Madara mumbled as he circled his brother who stood calmly in front of him. "It will do that woman well if she wore our clothes from now. Make sure to inform her of that" Madara ordered casually and his brother nodded instantly.

"I advised her to do so _Aniue_ and I will make sure that she will" Izuna answered and Madara nodded in approval. "Leave me be now" and Izuna bowed before leaving.

Madara turned back and watched his brother walk out of his room. His body awash with a feeling that he just couldn't explain. A feeling that he wasn't familiar with. Not anger but something more.


End file.
